Proximal Angel
by Namu Hwang
Summary: Psyco fallin in love Janji Chanyeol terhadap Baekhyun dulu ternyata membuatnya menderita. Kisah cinta mereka baik-baik saja sebelum 'dia' datang dan memanipulasi semuanya. Membuat Chanyeol terjatuh lagi dalam dunia hitamnya. *SEQUEL dari 'Going Crazy'sesuai permintaan :))* / ChanBaek complicated love story, but sweet inside - Boys Love/YAOI, OOC, Typo(s)
1. Chapter 1

Proximal Angel

Chapter 1

**Main Cast :**

-Park Chanyeol

-Byun Baekhyun

**Other Cast :**

-Kris

-Tao

**Author** : 나무 데수

**Pairing** : ChanBaek (Chanyeol x Baekhyun)

**Summary** : Psyco fallin in love~Janji Chanyeol terhadap Baekhyun dulu ternyata membuatnya menderita. Kisah cinta mereka baik-baik saja sebelum 'dia' datang dan memanipulasi semuanya. Membuat Chanyeol terjatuh lagi dalam dunia hitamnya. *SEQUEL dari ''_**Going Crazy**_''sesuai permintaan :))* / ChanBaek complicated love story, but sweet inside~

**Rate** : M

**Genre ** : Romance/Little bit of Thriller

**Disclaimer ** : every cast in this story belongs to GOD, and themselves. **But this story is MINE! **

**Warning **: Boys Love, OOC, typo(s)

* * *

Annyeong ^^ Namu imnida. Saya newbie dan mohon ijin untuk mempublish fiksi saya di rated M ini dan suatu kehormatan bagi saya jika sunbae nim dan readers nim bersedia atau tidak keberatan dengan fiksi yang saya bawa kali ini.

Sekedar informasi, fiksi saya kali ini adalah sequel dari cerita saya sebelumnya yang berjudul _''Going Crazy''_ sesuai permintaan readers yang saya sayangi :)). Dan juga saya mohon maaf sebelumnya apabila tidak sesuai keinginan atau harapan readers :) *bow* Gamsahamnida ^^

*Ps: Ayo yang minta sequel wajib baca! Hehehe*

* * *

_Chapter 1 - Proximal Angel~_

_Happy Reading …_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's POV**

Masih ingatkah kalian dengan sepasang kekasih yang penuh dengan tanya dan tak terduga? Ya! Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Keduanya masih menjalin hubungan sampai sekarang. Setelah pertikaian batin yang Baekhyun alami, memang sulit dan ia hampir putus asa pada awalnya. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu ia sanggup melewatinya. Percaya adanya keajaiban dan Tuhan selalu menyayanginya. Begitu pula dengan Chanyeol. Siapa yang mengira bahwa psikopat kejam itu telah merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta? Apalagi kepada seorang namja. Dia sendiri tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Takluk dalam kelembutan dan keceriaan Byun Baekhyun yang perlahan mulai menariknya keluar dari dunianya yang hitam kelam. Menyadari indahnya dunia tanpa harus membunuh seseorang seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

…..

Saat ini keduanya tengah melanjutkan pendidikannya di Universitas ternama di ibu kota negara mereka, Seoul. SM University. Tidak mudah memang untuk masuk ke dalamnya, melihat kemampuan Baekhyun yang tidak seberapa mungkin tidak ada yang percaya bahwa sekarang ia berhasil masuk dan mengambil jurusan sastra sesuai keinginannya. Dan tahu kenapa? Itu berkat Chanyeol. Kekasihnya yang baik hati dan tampan itu mengajarinya belajar keras agar bisa masuk ke Universitas ternama itu bersamanya. Dan Chanyeol sendiri? Tidak perlu ditanya lagi. Ia pemuda jenius. Bahkan tanpa melakukan tes masuk pun ia sudah dipesan jauh-jauh hari sebelum kelulusannya untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya di Universitas tersebut.

Bukan hanya satu universitas, mereka juga tinggal satu apartement. Tidak terlalu mewah memang, namun tempat itu lebih dari cukup dari kata layak. Mereka sengaja tinggal satu atap karena keduanya memang sudah bosan di rumah mereka masing-masing. Lagipula tempat tinggal mereka dulu cukup jauh dari kampus. Membutuhkan waktu 1 jam untuk sampai menggunakan mobil. Sangat merepotkan bila harus bolak-balik selama itu, sedangkan waktu mereka padat. Jadi ya, apa salahnya membeli apartement? Keduanya orang kaya ini.

Secercah cahaya pagi masuk melalui sela-sela gorden kamar mereka. Baekhyun pun menggeliat dalam tidur nyenyaknya. Mengerjap dan membiaskan matanya untuk bertemu dengan cahaya pagi yang membangunkannya. Yang dirasakannya saat pertama kali terjaga adalah selangkangannya yang nyeri bukan main. Kenapa? Itu karena 'aktivitas' mereka tadi malam yang melelahkan -tapi menyenangkan-. Chanyeol seperti orang kesetanan semalam. Meluapkan gairahnya yang tak kunjung reda. Terus dan terus menghujam lubang Baekhyun, membawa mereka bersama mencapai puncak kenikmatan yang tiada tara. Meskipun beresiko, Baekhyun senang Chanyeol menjadi 'atas' nya ketika 'bermain'. Juniornya yang panjang dan besar itu sudah membuat dirinya dan man hole miliknya tergila-gila. Selalu siap menerima Chanyeol dengan gairahnya yang meluap-luap setiap kali mereka bercinta. Semenjak mereka tinggal bersama, mereka sering melakukan seks. Membayangkan percintaan panas mereka semalam, pipi Baekhyun merona. Lalu membalikkan tubuhnya yang dipeluk posesif oleh namja tampan bak pangeran di belakangnya ini. Chanyeol menggeliat, merasa tidak nyaman lalu kembali tertidur pulas ketika Baekhyun mulai menyamankan posisinya di pelukkan Chanyeol.

"Bangun Chagi" ucap Baekhyun sambil mencubit pelan ujung hidung Chanyeol.

"eungghhh" hanya lenguhan jawaban dari Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum lembut.

"bangun chagiii sudah pagi. Kau ada kelas kan hari ini?" tanya Baekhyun lagi sambil menepuk pelan pipi tirus milik Chanyeol itu.

"hmm" jawab Chanyeol malas sambil memejamkan matanya.

"ck! terserah kau saja lah. Aku mau mandi dulu. Aku tidak mau tahu kalo aku kesini lagi dan kau belum bangun… Tidak ada jatah nanti malam. Arra!" bentak Baekhyun kesal karena namjachingu di hadapannya ini masih ternyeyak.

"jangan begitu chagi…" jawab Chanyeol mulai membuka matanya sayu.

"kalau begitu bangun! Ppali aku juga ada kelas"

"morning kiss dulu, nanti aku bangun" ujar Chanyeol sembari menutup matanya lagi.

"ck" decak Baekhyun kesal.

CUP

"sudah!" jawab Baekhyun ketus.

"kok Cuma di pipi?"

"ash! Kau ini!"

CUP

Kembali Baekhyun mencium Chanyeol. Kali ini di bibirnya. Bukan di pipinya. Dan Chanyeol melumatnya dengan lembut. Bibir Baekhyun entah kenapa tetap saja terasa manis meskipun ia sudah melumatnya berulang kali. Dan ia mensyukuri itu. Setelah beberapa saat ia melepaskan pagutannya. Dan terdengar bunyi kecipak saliva yang khas.

"gomawo chagi" balasnya.

"sudah kan?! aku mau mandi dulu, lepaskan tanganmu! Aku tidak bisa bangun Channie!" ucap Baekhyun sambil terengah.

"aku suka memelukmu"

"kau sudah memelukku semalaman. Aku mau mandi! Cepat lepaskan" ujar Baekhyun sambil mencoba melepaskan lengan kekar Chanyeol yang memeluk pinggangnya dan entah kenapa semakin erat.

"hahahaha arra arra"

CUP

Sekarang giliran Chanyeol yang mengecup bibir Baekhyun. Sekilas memang. Tapi itu sudah cukup membuat Baekhyun merona lagi.

"Channie!"

"hahahaha lihatlah! Bahkan setelah kita sering melakukan seks kau masih tetap saja memerah? Aku hanya menciummu chagiii" ucap Chanyeol vulgar.

"tapi kan tetap saja! Sudah sana! aku mau mandi!" Baekhyun pun turun dari ranjang menuju kamar mandi dengan wajah yang semakin memerah mendengar perkataan Chanyeol yang vulgar tadi.

…..

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, sekarang keduanya sudah segar dan siap berangkat ke kampusnya.

Seperti biasa, mereka berangkat bersama. Menggunakan mobil Chanyeol. Mobil yang pernah menjadi tempat Baekhyun di sekap dan membawanya ke suatu tempat untuk menerima tawaran Chanyeol. Dan membuatnya mengambil keputusan pahit namun berujung manis seperti kehidupannya saat ini.

Kalau dulu mereka selalu berdiam diri tanpa kata di dalam mobil, sekarang tidak. Keduanya sering bercakap di dalam mobil. Melalui meter demi meter jalan dengan canda tawa yang entah kenapa tidak pernah membosankan bagi mereka.

"Channie.."

"mwo?"

"aku khawatir padamu akhir-akhir ini"

"memangnya ada apa?"

"sampai detik ini juga kau belum mempunyai teman di kampus. Apa tidak kesepian kesana sini sendirian?"

"memangnya harus ya aku punya teman? Mereka tidak berguna"

"channie! Walau bagaimanpun juga kau butuh seorang teman. Kau tidak bisa terus-terusan seperti ini. Kehidupan di kampus sudah semakin rumit sekarang. Apa kau sanggup menjalaninya ke depan?"

"tentu saja. Lagipula ada kau. Aku sudah memilikimu itu sudah cukup, bahkan lebih. Mereka selalu ketakutan padaku. Padahal aku tidak mengganggu mereka. Cih!"

"itu karena tatapanmu yang mengerikan. Sifatmu yang sedingin es juga membuat mereka jadi malas berhadapan denganmu."

"aku tidak bisa menghilangkannya Baekkie! Sudahlah aku baik-baik saja. Tidak usah menghawatirkanku. Kau sendiri bagaimana? Apa mereka mengganggumu lagi?"

"tidak, aku masih berteman dengan Tao. Aku selalu satu kelas dengannya sejak SMP. Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku selalu bertemu dengannya. Hahaha" Baekhyun pun tertawa mengingat temannya yang lucu itu.

"syukurlah kalau begitu"

…..

Sesampainya mereka di sekolah, seperti biasa. Chanyeol selalu mendapat sambutan hangat dari yeoja-yeoja di kampus mereka. Bergumam tidak jelas, berkerumun sana sini bahkan ada yang berteriak histeris ketika Chanyeol lewat di dekat mereka. Yang tentu saja dibalas dengan tatapan dingin dari Park Chanyeol. Tidak tahukah mereka bahwa namja manis yang berjalan di sampingnya ini adalah kekasihnya? Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mendengus kesal. Ia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan ini. Dulu bahkan ia sempat berlari dari Chanyeol karena tidak tahan dengan tatapan memuja dari yeoja-yeoja di sekolahnya kepada Chanyeol. Bukan karena ia iri terhadap ketampanan kekasihnya itu, melainkan tidak tahan melihat Chanyeol di idamkan sana sini. Dia miliknya!

"sudahlah jangan cemberut seperti itu" ujar Chanyeol ketika ia mendapati wajah Baekhyun yang kesal.

"ini yang aku tidak suka ketika berjalan bersamamu. Kau tahu aku tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian." Baekhyun pun mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"biarlah mereka seperti itu. Lagipula aku tidak akan sudi meliriknya. Hanya kau yang aku cintai. Aku kan sudah menjelaskannya padamu berulang kali. Tetap saja kau bersikap seperti ini. Seperti anak kecil saja tahu."

"mian. Tapi aku memang tidak bisa kalau melihat ini terus menerus"

"sudahlah tidak usah di bahas. Aku masuk dulu ne? aku hubungi nanti"

"ne. annyeong"

Baekhyun pun menganggukkan kepalanya dan melambaikan tanganya. Lalu pergi menuju kelasnya.

"doooor!" teriak seseorang dari belakang Baekhyun. Baekhyun terlonjak kaget dan berbalik kebelakang lalu melihat senyuman tanpa dosa dari sang pelaku yang sukses membuat jantungnya hampir copot.

"TAO!" bentak Baekhyun dan memukul lengan Tao –si pelaku-. Memukulnya keras sebagai balasan atas rasa kagetnya tadi.

"hehehehe annyeong hyung! Pagi yang cerah ya?" sapa Tao dengan wajah sok bahagianya.

"tadinya cerah sebelum kau mengagetkanku! sepertinya aku harus mendapatkan asuransi kesehatan dengan segera" ucap Baekhyun sinis.

"loh memangnya kenapa hyung?" tanya Tao dengan polosnya.

"karena kau selalu membuatku jantungan dan membuatku naik darah! Kalau aku mati muda berarti kau pelakunya!" ucap Baekhyun dengan melototkan mata sipitnya.

"hahahaha mian hyung! Jeongmal mianhaeee" ucap Tao kemudian sambil menggosokan telapak tangannya di hadapan wajah Baekhyun mohon ampun.

"ck! Yasudahlah lagipula percuma kau minta maaf kalau kau sering mengulanginya lagi."

"hehehe kau ini! Oh iya hyung. Kau tahu tidak?"

"tahu apalagi?!" jawab Baekhyun ketus.

"Kris ge! Dia akan segera pulang dari Amerika!"

"jinjja?! Kau tahu darimana? Kenapa dia tidak memberi tahuku?" ucap Baekhyun yang mendadak antusias.

"Sehun yang memberi tahuku"

"Sehun?" Baekhyun menaikkan alisnya bingung.

"dia temanku. Dia sepupu Kris ge, jadi dia tahu dan memberitahuku."

"oh. Aku tidak sabar bertemu dengan Kris. Rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu dengannya."

"hahaha. Kau ini hyung."

"kajja! Kita masuk" ucap Baekhyun sambil menggeret pelan lengan Tao.

…..

Terlihat Chanyeol sedang berjalan menelusuri koridor. Hendak menemui Baekhyun. Ia sudah berjanji di telepon akan pulang bersamanya sore ini. Terus berjalan menuju tempat parkir karena Baekhyun sudah menunggunya di sana.

"Baekhyun-ah!" sapa Chanyeol saat ia sampai di tempat parkir.

Baekhyun yang merasa dipanggil menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara dan melihat Chanyeol sedang berlari kecil ke arahnya.

"sudah lama menungguku?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengatur nafasnya yang sedikit terengah karena dia sempat berlari kecil.

"hm! Iya! Sudah lama sekaliii!" bohong Baekhyun.

"jinjja?! Ash mianhae"

"maaf saja ti-"

"tidak cukup! Lalu kau mau aku melakukan apa? Membelikanmu ice cream strawberry yang banyak lagi ?" sela Chanyeol sudah mengetahui maksud Baekhyun.

"hahaha anak pintar!" jawab Baekhyun kegirangan.

"apa tidak ada hukuman lain selain membelikanmu ice cream?!" dengus Chanyeol.

"tidak ada! Sudah cepaaat aku ingin makan ice cream!"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum. Lalu mereka masuk ke dalam mobil Chanyeol. Yang mulai mengemudikan mobilnya menuju kedai ice cream favorit Baekhyun.

'mereka masih bersama ternyata. Sepertinya hubungan mereka semakin membaik dan sangat romantis. Cih akan ku hancurkan kebahagiaanmu Park Chanyeol! Aku tidak akan pernah sudi melihatmu bahagia bersamanya!'

Sesampainya mereka di kedai ice cream Baekhyun langsung memesan ice cream favoritnya -strawberry-. Mungkin karena kegemaran Baekhyun inilah yang membuat bibirnya terasa selalu manis seperti strawberry -pikir Chanyeol.

"Channie kau mau pesan yang rasa apa?" tanya Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya lucu.

'ash baby! Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu di sini! Aku ingin melumatmu! damn!'

"ter-terserah kau saja lah. Aku duduk dulu" jawab Chanyeol mencari alasan karena takut emosinya meledak dan mencium Baekhyun saat itu juga.

"kenapa anak itu?!" gumam Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya.

"kami pesan 1 ice cream rasa pisang dan 1 porsi besar ice cream rasa strawberry" ucap Baekhyun kepada pelayan ice cream di depannya.

"baiklah tunggu sebentar" balas pelayan itu dengan ramah.

Setelah beberapa menit …

"ini pesanan anda tuan" kata pelayan tersebut sambil memberikan nampan yang cukup besar berisikan 2 ice cream pesanan Baekhyun tersebut.

"ne! gamsahamnida!" jawab Baekhyun kegirangan. Kemudian membayar ice cream-ice cream tersebut menggunakan uang Chanyeol. Ya! tujuannya kesini adalah menghukum Chanyeol dengan cara menghabiskan uangnya. Ckckck dasar Byun Baekhyun!

Setelah membayar, Baekhyun mencari bangku yang Chanyeol duduki. Dan… Gotcha! Ia sedang duduk di pojok café. Sambil sibuk mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya.

"ice cream dataaaaaang" ucap Baekhyun sembari meletakan nampan berisi ice cream lezat itu di meja mereka. Dan Chanyeol menatapnya heran.

"sebanyak itu?! apa kau sanggup menghabiskannya?" tanya Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatiannya dari laptop ke Baekhyun.

"seperti kau tidak pernah mengenalku saja! Tentu saja habis!"

"ckckckck dasar dewa ice cream!"

Dan mereka pun memakan ice cream mereka. Baekhyun memakan dengan khidmatnya sedangkan Chanyeol memakannya sambil melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda –mengetik-

"oh iya Channie kau sudah dengar belum?" ucap Baekhyun tiba-tiba memecahkan keheningan.

"dengar apa?" jawab Chanyeol tidak tertarik. Ia masih sibuk dengan laptopnya.

"Kris! Dia akan pulang dari Amerika" ujar Baekhyun sambil tersenyum bahagia.

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi sibuk mengetik, sekarang beralih menatap Baekhyun.

"K-Kris?"

"iya Kris! Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya. Seperti apa ya wajahnya sekarang?" ucap Baekhyun menerawang.

"yang jelas tidak akan lebih tampan dariku!" desis Chanyeol.

Baekhyun pun mempoutkan bibirnya imut. Membuat Chanyeol membeku. Sungguh! Baekhyun membuatnya tersiksa!

"bisakah kau tidak mempoutkan bibirmu itu?!" geram Chanyeol.

"loh memangnya kenapa?!" tanya Baekhyun heran sambil menautkan alisnya.

"ash! Aku bisa gila! Cepat habiskan ice creammu lalu kita pulang!" bentak Chanyeol.

"dasar aneh!"

Baekhyun pun mulai menghabiskan makanannya. Setelah selesai, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang.

Di dalam mobil..

"terima kasih ya Channie! Kau baik sekali" ucap Baekhyun memecah keheningan.

"hm" jawab Chanyeol ketus.

"oh iya, sebenarnya aku berbohong. Aku tidak lama menunggumu waktu itu. Hahaha aku hanya ingin kau mentraktirku. Aku sangat ingin makan ice cream hari ini. Kalau aku tidak membuat alasan seperti itu, kau mana mungkin mau mengantarkanku ke tempat itu? hehehehe mianhae Channie-ah"

"jadi kau membohongiku?!" ucap Chanyeol dingin. Matanya menatap tajam ke manic mata milik Baekhyun.

Glek

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya. Firasatnya buruk.

"oke! Kau tahu bahwa minta maaf saja tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah?" kata-kata Chanyeol yang dingin itu membuat bulu kuduk Baekhyun merinding. Pasti ada yang tidak beres!

"n-ne a-aku tahu. Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Baekhyun dengan raut wajah ketakutan.

"kau tahu hukuman yang selalu ku berikan untukmu bukan?" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada yang berubah menjadi sensual.

"a-aku tahu. tapi kan semalam kita baru saja…"

"ssttt! Tidak ada penolakkan dalam kamus hidupku! Kita harus membuat rekor baru malam ini chagi" Chanyeol mengedipkan sebelah matanya genit. Membuat Baekhyun merona.

…..

Sesampainya di apartement mereka..

"Channie aku mandi dulu"

"tapi kan chagi, aku harus 'menghukummu'" ucap Chanyeol kesal.

"tapi aku pengin mandi! Yang itu nanti saja setelah aku mandi!"

"tapi chagi, aku tidak tahan! Kau tidak lihat 'adikku' sudah bangun?" ucap Chanyeol sambil menunjuj juniornya yang menyembul di balik celana jeans hitamnya.

"tunggulah sebentar! Kau ini sejak kapan jadi maniak seks?" gerutu Baekhyun.

"sejak kau menjadi kekasihku dan selalu membuatku horny baby"

BLUSH

"kalau begitu kita mandi bersama!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC/END

Hai! Gimana? Dilanjut atau tidak terserah readers nim semua~ Chapter pertama memang belum ada adegan NCnya ya hehehe dan juga belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda adanya konflik, tapi chap-chap berikutnya akan penuh konflik dan itu semua tergantung readers nim kalau mau diteruskan fanfic ini :)). Gamsahamnida ^^ *bow*

*Ps: Yang minta sequel wajib review loh! Hehehe*

_**Please review and leave your comments…**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**BIG THANKS TO:**_

**Izca RizcassieYJ**

**Park****Bee**

**RoseEXOticsFRIEND**

**Aiiu d'freaky**

**baekyeolssi**

**chika love baby baekhyun**

**Nurfadillah**

**12Wolf**

**GdZeloMirVIPbaby**

**eunhuna **

**WulannS **

**totomato **

**AYUnhomin**

**minprayudi **

**summerbaek **

**Guest**

**Kim****Chan Min**

**Zelo96 **

**dennispark **

**flawlessaliens**

*maaf buat readers nim tercinta, namu gak bisa bales satu-satu reviewnya, tapi tetep I LOVE YOU :3

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Proximal Angel

Chapter 2

**Main Cast :**

-Park Chanyeol

-Byun Baekhyun

**Other Cast :**

-Kris

-Tao

**Author** : 나무 데수

**Pairing** : ChanBaek (Chanyeol x Baekhyun)

**Summary** : Psyco fallin in love~Janji Chanyeol terhadap Baekhyun dulu ternyata membuatnya menderita. Kisah cinta mereka baik-baik saja sebelum 'dia' datang dan memanipulasi semuanya. Membuat Chanyeol terjatuh lagi dalam dunia hitamnya. *SEQUEL dari ''_**Going Crazy**_''sesuai permintaan :))* / ChanBaek complicated love story, but sweet inside~

**Rate** : M

**Genre ** : Romance/Little bit of Thriller

**Disclaimer ** : every cast in this story belongs to GOD, and themselves. **But this story is MINE!**

**Warning **: Boys Love , OOC, typo(s) dirty talk.

_**Preview story :**_

Sesampainya di apartemen mereka..

"Channie aku mandi dulu"

"tapi kan chagi, aku harus 'menghukummu'" ucap Chanyeol kesal.

"tapi aku pengin mandi! Yang itu nanti saja setelah aku mandi!"

"tapi chagi, aku tidak tahan! Kau tidak lihat 'adikku' sudah bangun?" ucap Chanyeol sambil menunjuk juniornya yang menyembul di balik celana jeans hitamnya.

"tunggulah sebentar! Kau ini sejak kapan jadi maniak seks?" gerutu Baekhyun.

"sejak kau menjadi kekasihku dan selalu membuatku horny baby"

BLUSH

"kalau begitu kita mandi bersama!"

_**Chapter 2 – Proximal Angel~**_

_**Happy Reading…**_

"kalau begitu kita mandi bersama!" cetus Baekhyun sambil tersenyum menggoda. Kasihan juga melihat wajah memelas Chanyeol dan juniornya yang menyembul itu. Pasti sakit –pikir Baekhyun.

"sejak kapan kau jadi nakal Byun Baekhyun?"

"sejak kau mulai merayuku tanpa henti Park Chanyeol" ucap Baekhyun sambil merona menahan malu dengan kata-katanya.

"kalau itu maumu kajja! Dengan senang hati baby ayo kita mandi" ajak Chanyeol semangat lalu merangkul pundak Baekhyun menuju kamar mandi mereka.

Di dalam kamar mandi …

Sekarang keduanya sudah telanjang bulat tanpa sehelai benang pun. Baekhyun berada dipangkuan Chanyeol yang sedang duduk di bawah guyuran shower air hangat. Melemaskan otot-otot mereka yang kaku karena kegiatan mereka di kampus yang sangat melelahkan. Dan hanya di sinilah mereka bisa melepaskan semuanya. Menggantinya dengan kenikmatan duniawi yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata dan hanya bisa dirasakan satu sama lain.

"euuunggh"

Terdengar desahan lembut Baekhyun saat Chanyeol menciumnya bibirnya penuh gairah. Mencecap seluruh isi mulutnya. Mengabsen deretan gigi putihnya menggunakan lidah yang lembut dan hangat itu. Chanyeol tersenyum ditengah ciumannya. Puas dengan yang ia lakukan.

"teruslah mendesah untukku sayang"

"euuungggh Chanyeol-ah emmh"

Kini tangan Chanyeol berpindah dari punggung Baekhyun menuju pantatnya yang putih bersih dan mulus bagai kulit bayi itu. Meremasnya lembut tapi penuh gairah.

"aaaaahhh~ Channie-ah"

Setelah puas bermain-main dengan pantatnya. Kini tangan Chanyeol menelusup untuk menyentuh junior mungil milik Baekhyun. Menyentuhnya sambil lalu dan itu membuat Baekhyun tersiksa.

"Chan.. eunggh"

"kenapa sayang? Kau ingin aku berbuat apa?" tanya Chanyeol basa-basi. Sambil terus menggoda junior Baekhyun yang sudah mulai menegang itu dengan mengusapnya sambil lalu.

"euungh Channie! emmmh"

Bukannya berhenti Chanyeol malah meremas junior mungil Baekhyun.

"seperti ini sayang?"

"aaaaaahhh~ n-ne eunngh"

Baekhyun mengerang nikmat. Chanyeol mulai meremas junior Baekhyun erat. Mengocoknya dan meremasnya lagi. Hingga ….

CROOOT~

"kau mendahuluiku chagi" bisik Chanyeol seduktif sambil mengulum cuping Baekhyun.

"sekarang giliranku. Kau tahu kan harus berbuat apa?" ucap Chanyeol masih meremas junior Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk imut dan mulai turun dari pangkuan Chanyeol. Ia berjongkok dan mulai memasukkan junior milik Chanyeol ke dalam mulut mungilnya yang jelas tidak muat untuk ukuran junior Chanyeol yang panjang dan gemuk itu.

"euuunghh kau sungguh! Aaaaah~ terus chagi! Terus seperti itu euuungh" erang Chanyeol merasakan rasa nikmat ketika titik paling sensitive dari tubuhnya berada dalam goa hangat dan basah milik kekasihnya itu.

Baekhyun memaju mundurkan mulutnya. Memuaskan kekasihnya yang tampan itu. Sesekali menggigitnya dan meniupnya. Membuat Chanyeol menggila dan mengerang keenakan. Terus mengulumnya hingga…

CROOOT~

"haaaaaah" desah Chanyeol lega. Lega setelah orgasmenya yang pertama. Ia memang suka melakukan oral seks.

"kita impas chagi" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengangkat tubuh mungil Baekhyun untuk duduk dipangkuannya kembali.

Baekhyun yang ditatap seintens itu oleh Chanyeol hanya bisa merona.

"sudah saatnya kita mandi" ucap Baekhyun tersipu malu.

"tapi setelah mandi lanjut ya sayang" ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum nakal. Dan hanya dibalas pukulan kecil di lengannya oleh Baekhyun.

Kini keduanya sedang mandi –benar-benar mandi-. Baekhyun mulai menggosok punggung Chanyeol dengan sabun cair yang sudah ia oleskan di telapak tangannya. Menggosoknya lembut dengan tangannya yang sehalus kulit bayi. Chanyeol hanya mengerang. Mengerang kenikmatan. Ia mulai terangsang lagi dan ingin segera menyelesaikan mandi terkutuk yang menyiksanya ini. Dan ketika Baekhyun akan menggosok dada bidang Chanyeol. Ia langsung mencegahnya secepat kilat.

"sudah cukup chagi! Aku bisa gila kalau seperti ini! Sekarang giliranmu! Kita harus segera menyelesaikan ini, atau aku akan mati dalam sentuhanmu"

Chanyeol mulai menggosok punggung putih bersih milik Baekhyun dengan lembut juga. Tangannya yang keras menyentuh lembutnya kulit Baekhyun. Menimbulkan sensasi tersendiri baginya. Sementara Baekhyun yang diseberang sana hanya bisa memejamkan matanya. Heran dengan sensasi yang diberikan Chanyeol lewat gosokkan dipunggungnya. Ya Tuhan dia belum pernah begitu terangsang seperti ini. Gerakan sekecil apapun yang Chanyeol berikan, ia pasti langsung terangsang. Tidak seperti dulu. Dulu ia hanya namja polos dan tidak tahu menahu tentang hubungan intim. Mungkin karena pengaruh dari Park Chanyeol ia jadi senakal ini. Oh Tuhan.

Setelah membilas badan mereka yang licin penuh sabun, mereka segera mengeringkan tubuh mereka dengan handuk. Tidak tahan dengan ereksi yang mendera mereka.

"nah sudah selesai. Sekarang cepat ke kamar. Lanjutkan kegiatan tertunda kita tadi baby" ucap Chanyeol seduktif. Dan Baekhyun hanya menunduk malu menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah padam.

Chanyeol mulai menggendong Baekhyun ala Bridal style. Menggendongnya sampai mereka tiba di kamar. Lalu membaringkan tubuh polos Baekhyun di atas ranjang. Ranjang yang sering menjadi tempat mereka bercinta.

….

Chanyeol kini sedang memainkan nipple milk Baekhyun. Meniupnya perlahan hingga Baekhyun hampir gila dibuatnya.

"euuuungh Chan-ah kenapa kau selalu menyiksaku?" gumam Baekhyun.

"lalu kau ingin aku seperti apa baby? Seperti ini?" tanya Chanyeol mulai memelintir nipple miliknya.

"euuuungh ne.. iya seperti itu.. euuungh chagi" erang Baekhyun.

Setelah puas bermain-main dengan nipple Baekhyun, Chanyeol mulai menciumnya ganas. Panas seperti membakar gairah mereka. Mencumbunya tanpa henti. Membuat kissmark disana sini. Menandakan bahwa namja cantik di bawahnya ini adalah miliknya. Sekarang dan untuk selamanya.

"sudah cukup main-mainnya! Sekarang langsung ke inti" ucap Chanyeol.

"kulum jariku sayang" titah Chanyeol sambil mendekatkan ketiga jarinya di mulut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun lalu mengulum jari Chanyeol satu persatu. Tidak sensual memang. Tapi dengan wajah Baekhyun yang polos bercampur gairahnya, itu membuat Chanyeol menggila.

"oh shit! Kau kenapa begitu menggairahkan sayang?"

Chanyeol kembali melumat bibir Baekhyun tanpa ampun! Melumatnya dan membelai lidah Baekhyun. Melakukan French kiss tanpa henti.

Setelah puas, ia kemudian memasukkan ketiga jarinya di manhole pink milik Baekhyun.

Satu jari …

"euuuungh" Baekhyun mengerang.

Dua jari …

"oh shit! Padahal baru jari saja kau sudah mencengkeramku dengan erat baby" gumam Chanyeol merasakan jarinya terbungkus erat dalam hole Baekhyun.

Tiga jari …

"awwww! Channie-ah pelan-pelan" pekik Baekhyun merasa tidak nyaman dengan jari ke tiga yang Chanyeol masukkan.

"iya sayang. Maafkan aku. Tapi kau akan terbiasa dengan ini."

Setelah ketiga jarinya masuk dalam hole Baekhyun, ia mulai menggerakan jarinya zig-zag.

Setelah dikiranya cukup, ia menggantikannya dengan junior panjang dan gemuknya itu.

JLEB

"AWWWW!" pekik Baekhyun kesakitan sambil mencengkeram pundak Chanyeol. Seolah-olah itu adalah pegangannya untuk bertahan.

''Mianhae. Tahanlah sebentar lagi chagi" ucap Chanyeol sambil mencium Baekhyun. berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakitnya.

'oh damn! Padahal kau sudah sering ku masuki tapi kenapa masih sangat sempit?! Ouuuh! Shit shit! Ini nikmat sekali' batin Chanyeol.

Ketika rasa sakit Baekhyun perlahan mulai hilang diganti dengan nikmat yang luar biasa, ia mulai menggerakan pinggulnya. Memberi tanda pada Chanyeol bahwa ia sudah siap.

"kau sudah siap ternyata. Bagus sekali" ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum nakal di tengah cumbuannya pada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya. Berulang-ulang. Awalnya bertempo lambat, namun semakin lama tempo genjotannya makin cepat dan tak terkendali, hanya gairah yang menuntunnya. Terus dan terus sampai mereka …

"ahhh Channie aku ingiiin keluar euuungh aaahhhh~"

"bersama sayang"

CROOOOOT~

CROOOOOT~

Chanyeol mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam hole sempit milik Baekhyun. Sedangkan cairan Baekhyun membasahi perut berotot milik Chanyeol. Keduannya terengah. Merasakan orgasme yang luar biasa hebatnya. Bercinta dengan orang yang dicintai memang sangat luar biasa nikmatnya.

"hosh.. hosh.. aku mencintaimu sayang"

"aku juga Channie… hosh"

Nafas mereka beradu. Dan kini Chanyeol mulai tumbang. Ia berbaring di sebelah Baekhyun. menormalkan deru nafasnya. Setelah percintaan mereka yang dahsyat tadi. Kemudian Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun posesif. Kulit keduanya bergesekan, menghangatkan satu sama lain dan itu membuat keduanya merasa nyaman.

"gomawo chagi-ya" gumam Chanyeol parau

"aku senang kalau kau senang Channie" jawab Baekhyun sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang milik Chanyeol. Dan tidak lama kemudian Chanyeol mulai terangsang lagi. Juniornya bergesekan sambil lalu dengan junior milik Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun merasakan perutnya tertekan oleh benda keras. Dan ia tahu bahwa benda itu adalah milik Chanyeol.

"lagi?" tanya Baekhyun heran.

"hehehe ayolah chagi. Aku belum puas. Bukankah hukumanmu belum selesai?" ujar Chanyeol sambil tersenyum nakal.

"do it baby"

Dan kini keduanya sedang bercinta lagi. Dan terus berlanjut sampai mereka benar-benar lelah karenanya dan mabuk karena orgasme mereka.

Sinar matahari pagi mulai menyusup masuk ke dalam kamar mereka yang hanya disinari oleh lampu meja yang temaram. Masuk melalui sela-sela gorden, seakan tidak tahu malu dengan apa yang dilakukannya karena sedang mengganggu tidur dua anak manusia yang telah merasakan orgasme yang luar biasa semalam.

Kalau biasanya Baekhyun yang membangunkan Chanyeol, sekarang keadaanya berbeda. Hari ini Chanyeol yang bangun lebih awal. Ia sengaja tidak membangunkan Baekhyun karena ia senang akhirnya bisa melihat wajah kekasihnya ini sedang terlelap. Bahkan saat terpejam pun ia begitu cantik. Harus dengan apa Chanyeol mengucapkan terima kasih pada Tuhan bahwa keinginannya sudah terpenuhi sekarang. Obsesi gilanya dulu, ternyata berhasil membawa namja cantik ini jatuh ke pelukannya. Memberinya kebahagiaan yang ia janjikan. Lebih dari yang ia janjikan. Dan ia tidak akan pernah menyesali pertemuannya dengan Baekhyun waktu itu. Ia akan menjaganya titik! Walaupun dengan tangannya yang penuh darah dan mungkin tak termaafkan.

Ia terus mengagumi karya Tuhan di hadapannya sekarang ini. Kekasihnya yang cantik, sangat cantik sampai tidak terasa ia sudah menghabiskan menit-menit hanya untuk memandangi kekasihnya. Mencoba membangunkannya dengan caranya sendiri. Di kecupnya dahi Baekhyun. Pipi, hidung, dan seluruh wajahnya dengan kecupan-kecupan lembut. Dan ternyata itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun terbangun.

"tidur nyenyak semalam sayang?" sapaan pertama dari Chanyeol yang sukses membuat Baekhyun merona. Dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk lucu.

"ingin mandi bersama lagi?" tanya Chanyeol seduktif. Tangannya menelusup masuk kedalam dan mengelus junior Baekhyun.

"Channie…."

"kanapa chagi? Bukankah kau paling suka jika aku mengelus juniormu?"

Lagi. Baekhyun hanya menunduk malu.

"hahahahaha lihatlah kau itu sungguh membuatku bergairah"

Sekarang tangan Chanyeol beralih menuju tangan Baekhyun. Menuntunnya untuk menyentuh junior miliknya. Dan benar saja, Chanyeol tidak berbohong. Ia benar-benar terangsang.

"kau rasakan itu sayang? Adikku sudah bangun dan ingin masuk kedalam lubangmu. Bolehkah?"

"dengan senang hati Channie" dan tanpa komando Baekhyun meremas junior Chanyeol.

"kau tidak main-main rupanya. Kajja!"

Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun menuju kamar mandi dan memulai 'ritual' mereka sebelum benar-benar mandi.

…..

Seusai mandi, mereka berangkat ke kampus. Dengan wajah penuh semangat. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka sudah mencetak rekor baru. 10 ronde man! Bayangkan betapa melelahkannya itu. Meskipun tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa selangkangan Baekhyun sangat perih dan nyeri. Hole sempitnya terus mencengkeram junior Chanyeol yang super itu. Dan tidak hanya sekali, tapi berulangkali! Belum lagi tadi pagi mereka melakukannya di kamar mandi dan sesekali holenya itu terkena cairan sabun dan bayangkan betapa perihnya itu. Tapi rasa sakitnya tidak seberapa dibanding rasa nikmat yang didapat. Chanyeol memang paling bisa memuaskannya.

"kau sedang memikirkan apa Baekkie?" tanya Chanyeol yang sedang berjalan di sebelah Baekhyun. Menyusuri koridor kampus mereka dengan iringan jeritan histeris yeoja-yeoja tidak tahu malu disekelilingnya. Tapi ia mengabaikannya. Melihat wajah Baekhyun yang sedang tersenyum berseri-seri jauh lebih pantas untuk dilihat daripada mereka-mereka yang seperti orang kesetanan.

"e-eeh! An-Aniya" jawab Baekhyun gugup. Merasa ditatap orang yang semalam memasukinya.

"apa kau sedang memikirkanku? Memikirkan juniorku memasuki lubangmu?"

Tepat sekali Park Chanyeol!

"Channie!" ucap Baekhyun kesal sambil memukul lengan Chanyeol menggunakan setumpuk buku yang ia bawa di tangannya. Malu sekali dengan kata-kata vulgar Chanyeol.

"hahahaha benar ternyata. Apakah aku harus memasukimu setiap hari agar kau tidak cemberut saat jalan bersamaku?"

"ti-tidak perlu!"

"hahahahahahaha" tawa Chanyeol lepas.

"kau pulang sore hari ini?" tanya Baekhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan yang tidak pantas dibahas di tempat umum itu.

"entahlah Baekkie. Lee seongsaeng-nim memberiku banyak tugas. Lebih banyak daripada anak-anak lain. Menyebalkan!"

"itu karena kekasihku ini jauh lebih pintar daripada yang lain"

"ck! Kau ini! Aku biasa saja kau tahu?!" jawab Chanyeol kesal.

"pffft lihatlah wajahmu. Hahaha Park Chanyeol!" sekarang giliran Baekhyun yang tertawa lepas. Pasalnya wajah dingin dan kaku Chanyeol sedang menahan kesal karena omongan Baekhyun yang benar adanya tadi.

Sementara Chanyeol hanya tertawa simpul. Senyuman Baekhyun adalah hal yang paling indah. Meskipun tidak jarang dirinya harus menahan kesal untuk melihat senyumnya.

"kau tunggulah di taman seperti biasa. Sepertinya hari ini aku pulang sore. Ne?"

"oke Channie. Aku masuk dulu ne?"

"ne, hati-hati"

Skip time~

Terlihat Baekhyun sedang duduk di kursi taman sekolah mereka. Langit senja saat itu. Semilir angin sesekali menyibakkan rambut miliknya. Ia sedang menunggu seseorang. Seperti yang Chanyeol katakan tadi pagi. Ia harus menunggunya di taman seperti biasa. Dan ia sedang menunggunya sekarang. Mengayunkan kedua kakinya berlawanan berharap bisa mengurangi sedikit rasa bosannya.

10 menit ….

20 menit ….

30 menit ….

"kenapa Chanyeol tidak datang-datang?!" gerutu Baekhyun kesal. Ia pun mengeluarkan posel milikknya dan segera menghubungi Chanyeol.

Tuuuut …

Tuuuut …

Tuuuut …

Tuuuut …

"ash! Kenapa tidak diangkat?! Dasar Chanyeol pabbo!" umpat Baekhyun kesal karena telepon darinya tidak Chanyeol angkat.

"ada yang bilang kalau kau terus marah-marah akan mengurangi umur kita loh"

Deg

'suara ini! aku jelas mengenalnya!' batin Baekhyun.

Karena tidak mau rasa penasarannya bertambah, ia pun membalikkan wajahnya. Menghadap belakang ke sumber suara.

"omo! K-Kris!" ucap Baekhyun kaget.

"hai! Lama tidak bertemu Byun Baekhyun" sapa Kris. Mantan namjachingu Baekhyun yang sempat membuat dirinya sakit hati dulu. Namun sekarang tidak lagi. Dan itu berkat Chanyeol. Kekasihnya yang tampan itu.

"astaga Wu YiFan!" Baekhyun pun langsung menghambur ke pelukkan Kris. Merindukan sosoknya. Melepaskan rasa rindu yang teramat sangat. Dan Kris membalas pelukkannya.

"sejak kapan kau sampai di Seoul?"

"kemarin"

"astaga! Kenapa tidak memberi tahuku?"

"aku ingin memberimu kejutan dan ternyata berhasil. Hehehe"

"ash! Dasar kau ini! oh iya lalu kau sedang apa disini?" tanya Baekhyun sambil melepaskan pelukkannya.

"aku akan melanjutkan sekolah di sini. Aku bosan di Amerika. Dan kebetulan aku satu jurusan dengan kekasihmu."

"waaaah! Itu bagus! Ah aku senang sekali kau tahu?"

"iya, aku tahu. Aku bisa melihatnya di mata kecilmu itu." jawab Kris sambil mencubit pelan hidung Baekhyun. Mereka memang akrab. Semenjak kejadian waktu itu, ia sudah menghapuskan rasa bencinya pada Kris dan berusaha menjadi temannya seperti sekarang ini.

"kau sedang apa disini? Sudah sore, apa tidak pulang?" Kris balik bertanya.

"aku menunggu Chanyeol. Tapi daritadi ku hubungi tidak diangkat." Terang Baekhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"apa kau berencana menungguinya seharian?"

"entahlah"

"aku bisa mengantarmu pulang kalau kau tak keberatan."

"jinjja?! Apa aku tidak merepotkanmu nanti?"

"tentu saja tidak. Bagaimana?"

"hmm baiklah. Hehehe gomawo"

Mereka pun beranjak pergi dari taman kampus itu. Menuju tempat parkir.

Di dalam mobil…

"apa kau masih tinggal di rumah lamamu?"

"aniya. Semenjak lulus, kami tinggal di apartemen"

"kami?" Kris mengeryitkan dahinya bingung.

"iya, aku dan Chanyeol membeli apartemen. Tidak terlalu mewah memang. Tapi ya, asalkan kami selalu bersama semuanya terasa begitu menyenangkan. Hehehehe" jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis. Membayangkan hari-harinya bersama Chanyeol.

"aku ikut senang mendengar kalian bahagia." Ujar Kris sambil tersenyum.

"gomawo. Oh iya bagaimana di Amerika? Pasti banyak tempat-tempat bagus ya?"

"hmmm tidak juga. Entah kenapa aku lebih senang tinggal di Seoul"

"waaaah jinjja?! Ash aku malah ingin pergi ke Amerika. Tapi eomma tidak pernah mengijinkanku."

"itu karena eommamu tidak mau terjadi hal buruk padamu. Kau tahu? di Amerika rawan kejahatan"

"ya tapi kan aku ingin kesana. Aku bosan di Seoul. Terkadang aku iri denganmu." Ucap Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya.

"hahahaha arra arra. Baiklah lain kali aku akan mengajakmu ke Amerika dan ku perkenalkan dengan teman-temanku. Mereka pasti senang."

"waaah jinjja?! Gomawo Kris." Pekik Baekhyun kegirangan.

Dan Kris pun hanya tersenyum lembut melihat Baekhyun.

Setelah mereka berbincang cukup lama di dalam mobil, akhirnya mereka sampai di depan apartemen Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"ini apartemennya?"

"ne! kau mau masuk?"

"ah aniya. Lain kali saja. Aku masih ada urusan. Tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Kris dengan raut wajah menyesal.

"hmm sayang sekali, padahal aku ingin kau main ke apartemenku. Yasudah lain kali harus main! Arra?!" paksa Baekhyun.

"hahaha pasti Baekhyun-ah. Oh iya salam untuk Chanyeol ya. Baiklah aku pulang dulu"

"ne! gomawo Kris. Hati-hati di jalan"

Baekhyun pun melambaikan tangannya. Setelah mobil Kris mulai menjauh dari hadapannya, ia kemudian masuk ke dalam. Ia tidak mau lama-lama di luar karena cuaca hari ini begitu dingin. Dan dia tidak suka dingin.

Cklek…

Cklik!

"Chanyeol belum pulang rupanya. Kemana ya?" gumam Baekhyun sambil melepas sepatunya.

Setelah melepas sepatunya, ia menuju kamarnya dan Chanyeol. Mengambil piyama tidurnya kemudian mandi dan membuat makan malamnya. Setelah mandi dan mengisi perutnya yang keroncongan, ia memutuskan untuk menunggu Chanyeol pulang dengan menonton acara tv favoritnya.

…..

"sudah jam delapan malam kenapa belum pulang juga?" Baekhyun mulai gusar. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon Chanyeol. Namun … nihil. Chanyeol tidak mengangkat teleponnya.

"ya Tuhan Channie! kau kemana sih?! Ash! Molla molla!" gerutu Baekhyun kesal sambil membanting ponselnya di sofa.

Malam semakin larut. Chanyeol belum pulang juga. Karena terlalu lama menunggu Chanyeol, alhasil Baekhyun ketiduran di sofa sambil memegang remote tv.

Cklek …

Pintu apartemen mereka terbuka. Dan terdapat Chanyeol disana dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"haah.. syukurlah Baekkie sudah pulang" desah Chanyeol lega mendapati Baekhyun sudah pulang dan sekarang ia sedang tertidur di sofa. Lee seongsaeng memberinya tugas tambahan dan memaksanya untuk pulang selarut ini. Saking sibuknya, ia lupa kalau janji akan pulang bersama Baekhyun. Dan sialnya lagi baterai ponselnya habis.

"mianhae chagi. Kau pasti menungguku pulang sampai ketiduran begini" gumam Chanyeol sambil mengelus pucuk kepala Baekhyun dan menciumnya lembut. Setelah mematikan tv, ia lalu menggendong Baekhyun dan memindahkannya ke kamar mereka.

Setelah itu ia mandi kemudian pergi tidur. Ia terlalu lelah hari ini. Dipeluknya tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Menyalurkan kehangatan dan ia sangat menyesal telah membuat Baekhyun nya menunggu.

'semoga kau mau mengerti penjelasanku chagi' batin Chanyeol sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di rambut halus dan wangi milik Baekhyun.

Keesokan harinya …

Baekhyun bangun lebih dulu dari Chanyeol. Mendapati Chanyeol sedang tertidur pulas. Wajahnya polos sekali kalau sedang tidur. Tidak seperti Chanyeol nya kalau sedang terjaga, pria dingin dengan aura membunuh yang menyelimutinya.

Ia berencana akan memarahi Chanyeol habis-habisan kalau mereka bangun nanti. Tapi sepertinya rencana itu tidak akan berhasil. Melihat wajah Chanyeol yang benar-benar kelelahan sampai tidurnya pulas seperti ini ia tidak tega kalau memarahinya. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun pun mengulurkan jemarinya menyentuh pipi Chanyeol. Merindukannya semalaman. Dan ia lega bukan main mendapati Chanyeol berada disampingnya saat ia bangun. Lalu ia mencium pipi Chanyeol sekilas sebelum pergi mandi dan membuat sarapan untuk mereka.

….

Chanyeol menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Mencium aroma roti bakar yang harum dan menggugah selera. Kebetulan semalam ia tidak sempat makan karena sudah terlalu lelah dan mengantuk. Ia pulang jam sepuluh malam dan ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi selain tidur memeluk Baekhyun. Ia pun segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Mendapati bahwa Baekhyun tidak ada di sampingnya, ia berkesimpulan bahwa yang sedang memasak di dapur adalah Baekhyun.

Ia berjalan sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya karena jujur, ia masih mengantuk. Tapi aroma roti bakar yang lezat itu dan perutnya yang memberontak ingin makan, memaksanya untuk bangun.

Di meja makan ia melihat Baekhyun sedang menyantap sarapan miliknya. Dan di seberang tempat duduknya masih ada sepiring roti bakar keju dan segelas cokelat hangat. Sepertinya itu miliknya. Karena Baekhyun sudah punya sendiri di mejanya. Ia kemudian mulai duduk di depan Baekhyun. Mengamatinya. Mencari-cari apakah ia akan marah padanya atau tidak? 'ash pabbo! Tentu saja dia akan marah padaku' batin Chanyeol.

"eheem.. ini untukku?" tanya Chanyeol memecah keheningan.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk tanpa menoleh padanya. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya berat, kemudian mulai menyantap sarapan paginya.

"kau kemana saja semalam?" tanya Baekhyun tanpa basa basi. Sambil menatap tajam ke mata Chanyeol.

"mianhae Baekhyun-ah. Kemarin Lee seongsaengnim memberiku tugas tambahan dan baru selesai jam sepuluh malam. Mianhae jeongmal mianhae" ucap Chanyeol penuh penyesalan.

"lalu kenapa telepon dariku tidak diangkat?"

"baterai ponselku habis. Aku lupa mengisinya kemarin."

"hmmm yasudah lah" jawab Baekhyun sambil menghela nafasnya. Dan kembali menyantap makanannya.

"kau marah padaku?" tanya Chanyeol ragu-ragu.

"ani" jawab Baekhyun ketus.

"jelas-jelas marah begitu" gumam Chanyeol lirih sambil menyantap kembali makanannya.

"kau bilang apa?!" bentak Baekhyun.

"aniya, bukan apa-apa"

"huh dasar! Aku marah padamu karena aku khawatir! Aku pikir terjadi hal buruk padamu! Ponselmu mati dan aku tidak tahu kau sedang apa waktu itu! lain kali isi dulu baterai ponselmu sebelum berangkat! Pabbo!" rutuk Baekhyun.

"mianhae chagiya… lagipula aku ini namja, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Lalu kau pulang naik apa kemarin?" Chanyeol balik bertanya.

"aku pulang bersama Kris. Dan dia menitipkan salam untukmu" jawab Baekhyun.

"Kris? Dia sudah pulang dari Amerika?" Chanyeol menautkan alisnya.

"ne! dia pulang dua hari lalu. Dan dia akan bersekolah di kampus kita" terang Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"oh" jawab Chanyeol ketus tanpa memandang Baekhyun.

"ck! Kau ini!"

"kau ada kelas kan hari ini?" tanya Chanyeol mengalihkan pembicaraan. Entah kenapa nama Kris terdengar tabu untuk diucapkan. Jadi ia lebih memilih mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"ada"

"baiklah kalau begitu kita berangkat bersama. Aku mandi dulu."

Chanyeol bergegas mandi setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya.

Setelah bersih dan rapi, keduanya berangkat.

Di kampus tidak seperti biasanya. Ada yang aneh hari ini. Yeoja-yeoja tidak jelas itu tidak menyambut kedatangan Chanyeol lagi. Bukannya iri, ia malah justru lega akhirnya tidak ada musik pengiringnya ketika berjalan di koridor sekolah mereka. Pertanyaannya apa yang membuat mereka seperti itu?

"apa ada yang salah dariku chagi?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun.

"tidak ada. Kau selalu tampan seperti biasa" jawab Baekhyun sambil menatap Chanyeol dari atas sampai bawah.

"lalu tumben-tumbennya mereka tidak histeris?"

"harusnya kau bersyukur Park Chanyeol!" desis Baekhyun.

"itu sudah ku lakukan. Tapi aku penasaran Baekkie. Apa ada mahasiswa yang lebih tampan dariku?"

"siapa pun itu, yang jelas tidak akan lebih tampan dariku dan kau" Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya. Kurang suka dengan kalimat Chanyeol.

"kau cantik sayang, bukan tampan!"

"KYAAAAA! TAMPAN SEKALIII!"

"HUAAAAA BENAR-BENAR TAMPAN SEPERTI MALAIKAT!"

"KYAAA! MARRY ME!"

Yeoja-yeoja itu makin histeris ketika 'sosok' yang menjadi pusat perhatian itu berjalan dengan gagahnya. Apalagi dengan gaya casual yang membuatnya terlihat semakin tampan. Dan akan membuat orang menengok dua kali untuk melihatnya. Teriakan itu semakin terdengar jelas bagi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Karena 'ia' sedang berjalan menuju mereka dari arah yang berlawanan.

"hai! Park Chanyeol! Lama tidak bertemu"

"K-Kris?!" Chanyeol membelalakan matanya tidak percaya.

"ya! ini aku. Senang melihatmu lagi Park Chanyeol." Ujar Kris –sosok itu- dengan senyuman mautnya. Dan membuat semua yeoja-yeoja di sekitar mereka memekik kegirangan melihat senyuman Kris. Mahasiswa baru yang tampan itu.

"kau sudah mulai masuk hari ini Kris?" tanya Baekhyun sama kagetnya dengan Chanyeol. Pasalnya ia tidak tahu bahwa Kris mulai masuk hari ini. Yang ia tahu Kris akan bersekolah di sini dan satu jurusan dengan Chanyeol.

"ya, seperti yang kau lihat. Dan sepertinya aku butuh kekasihmu ini untuk menunjukkan dimana kelasku" jawab Kris.

"aku?! Kenapa harus aku?"

"karena menurut informasi yang ku dapat aku satu jurusan denganmu dan satu kelas denganmu" terang Kris sambil memasukan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"hmm baiklah, ayo ikut aku. Baekkie aku duluan ne?"

"iya Channie. Hati-hati ya.. Kris juga, semoga hari pertamamu menyenangkan" ujar Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. Memperlihatkan _eye smile_ lucu miliknya itu.

"thank you Baek"

Mereka pun mulai pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun menuju kelas mereka. Dan menyisakan teriakan histeris yeoja-yeoja di sekelilingnya. Mereka semakin histeris. Bagaimana tidak? Kedua pangeran di kampus mereka ternyata berteman dan hal itu membuat kesenangan tersendiri bagi mereka. Ckckck.

…..

"aku dengar kau baru pulang dari Amerika?" ujar Chanyeol memecah keheningan saat mereka sampai di kelas.

"iya, aku memang baru pulang dari Amerika."

"kenapa? Apa di Amerika membosankan?"

"ya begitulah. Aku bosan di Amerika dan aku rindu Seoul, jadi ya aku pulang saja dan melanjutkan sekolahku di sini. Sekolah di Seoul juga tidak kalah bagus dengan Amerika. Kenapa? Kau tidak suka aku pulang?" tanya Kris sambil tersenyum kecut.

"an-aniya! Bukan seperti itu. Aku senang kau pulang karena Baekhyun pasti sangat senang"

"tapi aku tidak melihatnya di matamu."

"mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja"

"hahahaha Park Chanyeol! Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan berbuat nekat seperti dulu. Dia sudah milikmu dan aku menghargai itu."

"ash! Kau ini. Sudahlah jangan dibahas lagi. Kau membuatku malu."

"harusnya aku yang malu Chanyeol-ah. Oh iya sepertinya kau tidak berubah ya?"

"tidak berubah bagaimana maksudmu?"

"selalu sendirian kesana sini. Terlihat seperti orang bodoh kau tahu?"

"darimana kau tahu aku tidak punya teman?!"

"Baekhyun yang memberitahuku kemarin. Dia menceritakan segalanya tentangmu dan aku bisa mebayangkan itu. Apalagi di universitas seluas ini. Ckckck"

"ash! Anak itu! ya memang benar! aku tidak punya teman dan tidak suka berteman. Lagipula mereka tidak mau berteman denganku. Cih!"

"Aku mau menjadi temanmu. Karena aku yakin Cuma aku yang berani berbicara denganmu seperti ini setelah Baekhyun tentunya."

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul.

"kau mengatakannya seolah-olah aku ini teroris kelas kakap kau tahu?!" ujar Chanyeol.

"tapi memang itu kenyataannya Park Chanyeol. Oh iya, apa kebiasaan membunuhmu itu sudah berkurang?" tanya Kris langsung mengubah mimik wajahnya menjadi serius.

"sudah hampir satu tahun ini aku tidak pernah membunuh. Dan itu semua ku lakukan demi Baekhyun" Chanyeol tersenyum manis mengingat kekasihnya yang cantik itu.

"bagaimana perasaanmu? Apa kau baik- baik saja? Setahuku tidak mudah bagi orang-orang sepertimu kalau tidak mencium bau darah terlalu lama"

"hei! Kau menyinggungku. Tapi ya,memang kenyataannya kalau aku seorang psikopat, jadi aku tidak berhak untuk tersinggung."

"hahaha mianhae Chanyeol-ah."

"aku baik-baik saja asalkan selalu bersama Baekhyun."

"syukurlah kalau begitu."

"aku rasa kau banyak berubah ya? kau bukan bedebah brengsek yang ku kenal dulu."

"oh ayolah Park Chanyeol! Semua orang bisa berubah. Dan aku belajar banyak di Amerika. Aku minta maaf untuk semuanya."

"hahaha kalau diingat-ingat lagi dulu kita sangat konyol ya? "

"memang. Aku kira kita bisa menjadi teman sekarang. Itu pun kalau kau tidak keberatan." ujar Kris.

"tidak. Tidak akan selagi kau tidak menyaingi ketampananku di kampus ini. Dulu aku yang diteriaki mereka sepertimu tahu! Tapi sepertinya keadaan sudah berbalik sekarang."

"hahaha ternyata kau mengakui ketampananku ya?"

"hey hey! Jangan besar kepala!"

Mereka pun tertawa bersama. Mengakui ke konyolan masing-masing sambil menunggu kelas dimulai.

Semakin hari hubungan Chanyeol dan Kris semakin akrab. Mereka benar-benar berteman baik sekarang. Chanyeol sudah tidak memendam apapun pada Kris. Tapi entahlah dengan Kris. Kris bukan tipikal orang yang mudah ditebak. Ia bisa saja menjadi malaikat hari ini, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan ia akan menjadi iblis esok harinya. Siapa yang tahu? tapi sepertinya Chanyeol sudah menghapus semua pemikiran buruk terhadap Kris. Ia hanya ingin berteman dengannya dan hidup normal seperti kebanyakan orang.

….

Siang itu Chanyeol sedang di perpustakaan. Membaca buku dan mencari materi baru untuk tugas-tugasnya. Tiba-tiba Kris datang dan menepuk pundak Chanyeol dari belakang.

"kau sibuk?"

"lumayan. Memangnya kenapa?"

"kalau kau tidak keberatan. Kau mau tidak menemaniku ?"

"kemana?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada buku tebal dan usang yang sedang ia baca.

"aku harus membeli beberapa buku yang kebetulan tidak dijual di sekitar sini. Bagaimana?"

"jam berapa?"

"sekitar jam delapan malam. Karena sore ini aku juga sedikit sibuk. Mau ya? aku tidak ada teman lagi selain kau. Semua sibuk."

"hmmm baiklah. Aku bebas jam delapan. Kau bisa menjemputku di sini."

"di sini? Memangnya kau tidak pulang?" tanya Kris sambil mengeryitkan dahinya.

"tidak. Aku harus tetap di sini kalau ingin semua tugasku selesai."

"lalu Baekhyun?"

"ia bilang akan pulang bersama Tao."

"Tao? Namja manis itu? lumayan juga"

"ckckck kau menyukainya?"

"entahlah. Aku hanya suka melihat wajahnya. Polos dan terkadang menggairahkan."

"hey hey! Aku bisa mengenalkannya padamu kalau kau mau."

"tidak perlu. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk urusan cinta seperti itu" jawab Kris sambil tersenyum.

Chanyeol hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kau akan ku jemput jam 8 malam. Gomawo Chanyeol-ah"

"jangan sungkan"

"aku pergi dulu"

"ne! hati-hati"

Kemudian Kris membalikkan badannya. Berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum. Bukan senyum biasa. Senyum itu.. senyum penuh dendam dan mematikan. Astaga!

'ini hanya awal Park Chanyeol! Cih! Kau pasti akan hancur! Hancur dalam tanganku! Tunggu saja! Permainan baru akan dimulai!'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

a/n

Annyeong~ maaf maaf maaaaaaf banget ya buat yang nungguin dan minta update kilat. Author sebenernya udah nyelesein fic ini dari lama sih, cuma kalo di post pas puasa kan hngggg gak enak aja ._. terus juga kemarin-kemarin akunnya bermasalah -_- pokoknya kalo namu gak bisa buka akun ini lagi search aja **Namu HwangII** kalo ada berarti itu akunnya namu ya :3 tapi ya semoga akun ini bisa dibuka terus amin :)). Oh iya, terima kasih banget bangeeet buat readers yang reviews dan minta dilanjut, maaf gak bisa namu review satu-satu :3 jujur namu terharu loh bacanya*hiks*. Semoga chap kedua bisa lebih menghibur readers nim sebagaimana mestinya. Gamsahamnida *bow*

_**Keep review and leave your comments…**_


	3. Chapter 3

Proximal Angel

Chapter 3

**Main Cast :**

-Park Chanyeol

-Byun Baekhyun

**Other Cast :**

-Kris

-Tao

**Author** : 나무 데수

**Pairing** : ChanBaek (Chanyeol x Baekhyun)

**Summary** : Psyco fallin in love~Janji Chanyeol terhadap Baekhyun dulu ternyata membuatnya menderita. Kisah cinta mereka baik-baik saja sebelum 'dia' datang dan memanipulasi semuanya. Membuat Chanyeol terjatuh lagi dalam dunia hitamnya. *SEQUEL dari ''_**Going Crazy**_''sesuai permintaan :))* / ChanBaek complicated love story, but sweet inside~

**Rate** : **M**

**Genre ** : Romance/Little bit of Thriller

**Disclaimer ** : every cast in this story belongs to GOD, and themselves. **But this story is MINE!**

**Warning **: Boys Love , OOC, typo(s) dirty talk, NO SIDERS PLEASE :)

_**Preview story :**_

"Baiklah kalau begitu kau akan ku jemput jam 8 malam. Gomawo Chanyeol-ah"

"jangan sungkan"

"aku pergi dulu"

"ne! hati-hati"

Kemudian Kris membalikkan badannya. Berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum. Bukan senyum biasa. Senyum itu.. senyum penuh dendam dan mematikan. Astaga!

'ini hanya awal Park Chanyeol!'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Chapter 3 – Proximal Angel~**_

_**Happy Reading…**_

Seperti janji Kris sore tadi. Ia menjemput Chanyeol di perpustakaan kampus mereka. Kampus mereka memang belum ditutup. Pintunya selalu selalu terbuka sampai benar-benar tidak ada orang di dalamnya.

Kris melangkah menuju perpustakaan. Sudah jam 8 malam dan masih banyak mahasiswa yang berlalu lalang. Kampus mereka adalah universitas ternama. Bibit yang ada di dalamnya juga pasti unggul. Jadi tidak heran kalau jam-jam seperti ini masih banyak yang berada di perpustakaan dan di sekitar kampus mereka.

Setibanya Kris di perpustakaan, ia langsung menghampiri Chanyeol yang masih sibuk mengetik di laptopnya sambil sesekali melirik buku tebal dan usang di sampingnya itu. Di depannya penuh buku yang berserakan seperti habis dibaca. Benar-benar belajar. Selain jenius dia juga rajin. Tidak heran dia mendapat gelar mahasiswa superior di sini. Dan kabarnya ia akan dijadikan assisten dosen semester depan. Waw!

"sepertinya masih sibuk?" tanya Kris membuka percakapan diantara mereka.

"oh kau sudah datang?" ucap Chanyeol sambil mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Kris.

"tidak apa kalau kau tidak bisa menemaniku. Lain kali saja."

"selalu mengambil kesimpulan sendiri. Bahkan aku belum menjawabmu Kris!" kata Chanyeol sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"hahaha habisnya kau kelihatan sibuk sekali. Aku jadi tidak enak mengganggumu." Ujar Kris sambil tersenyum ringan.

"kalau aku sudah bilang bisa berarti bisa. Kau memang menggangguku, tapi untungnya sedikit lagi aku selesai. Tunggulah sebentar, satu paragraf lagi." gurau Chanyeol.

"oke. Santai saja." Ucap Kris sambil mengambil posisi duduk di samping Chanyeol. Matanya memandang sekeliling.

"jam 8 malam masih saja ramai. Apa seperti ini setiap hari?"

"hm. Bahkan jam 10 malam masih ada yang di sini. Tidak usah heran" jawab Chanyeol sambil sibuk mengetik tugasnya.

Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi hening. Hanya suara derap langkah kaki dan ketikan keyboard laptop Chanyeol yang bisa Kris dengar.

"nah! Sudah selesai! Kajja" ujar Chanyeol sambil mengemasi barang-barangnya dan merapikan buku-buku itu sebelum ditaruh di rak seperti semula. Setelah rapi, keduanya pun beranjak pergi. Keluar menuju pintu di ujung sana.

"memangnya kau ingin membeli buku apa sampai-sampai disini tidak ada?" tanya Chanyeol sambil membenarkan sebelah gendongan ranselnya. Sedangkan yang lain dibiarkan bebas menggantung.

"banyak. Sudahlah jangan banyak bicara. Kajja masuk" ujar Kris sambil membuka pintu mobilnya. Mereka sudah sampai di depan mobil Kris ternyata.

Chanyeol hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

Di dalam mobil mereka terus bercakap. Menghindari keheningan yang mungkin akan timbul. Lama mereka bercakap dan tertawa seakan-akan tidak tahu ada bahaya yang akan menimpa mereka. Oh tidak! bukan mereka, lebih tepatnya menimpa Chanyeol!

"kenapa sepi sekali di sini?" tanya Chanyeol mulai janggal dengan keadaan sekitar.

"entahlah, tapi waktu siang aku kesini, jalan ini biasa saja. Banyak yang berlalu kenapa kalau malam berbeda ya?" jawab Kris bergidik ngeri.

Memang benar adanya. Jalan itu sepi sekali. Suasananya mencekam, gelap dan dingin. Sampai kemudian mata Chanyeol menangkap segerombolan preman. Preman-preman itu sedang menodong seorang wanita. Menodongnya dengan pisau tajam yang mengkilat itu. Beberapa diantara mereka sedang mengobrak-abrik isi tas wanita itu. Mencari barang berharga. Tak terkecuali perhiasan yang sedang dikenakannya. Semua barang berharga milikknya diambil paksa. Dan setelah mereka mendapatkannya, satu dari mereka menancapkan pisau di leher wanita malang itu. Hingga darah segar mulai mungucur dengan derasnya hingga membasahi kerah baju milikknya. Belum puas, preman-preman tadi mencabut pisau yang tertancap di lehernya dan menusuk perut wanita itu. Berkali-kali sampai ia benar-benar mati. Setelah dikiranya mati, preman-preman tersebut kemudian membuang mayatnya begitu saja di tengah jalan. Membiarkannya mati dilindas truk besar yang mungkin lewat. Dan Chanyeol melihat semua kejadian itu dari awal sampai akhir dengan matanya! Saat preman-preman itu menancapkan pisau di leher wanita itu. Menusuk perutnya berulang-ulang. Chanyeol merasa darahnya langsung berdesir cepat. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Keringat dingin mulai membanjiri pelipisnya. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Tangannya gemetaran. Tahu kenapa? Dia tidak bisa melihat kejadian seperti itu begitu saja. Semacam nostalgia. Ia pernah melakukan hal yang serupa sendirian! Dan itu menyenangkan sekali baginya! Oh tidak! Dia buka psikopat lagi sekarang! Tidak setelah ia berusaha menghilangkan kebiasaan membunuhnya selama satu tahun ini. Jangan sampai semudah itu membangkitkan sisi gelap dalam dirinya hanya dengan melihat kejadian ini. Tidak! Ingat kekasihmu Park Chanyeol!

"astaga!" ucap Kris dengan wajah kagetnya.

"…." Chanyeol hanya memandang kebawah. Tidak berani melihat apapun. Menormalkan nafasnya yang memburu.

"Chanyeol-ah gwaenchana?" tanya Kris sambil melirik ke arah Chanyeol.

"aku tidak apa-apa. Cepat pergi dari tempat ini Kris. Kumohon"

"ba-baiklah"

Kris langsung memutar kemudinya. Menjauh dari tempat terkutuk itu. Setelah lumayan jauh Kris mulai mengajak Chanyeol berbicara lagi.

"gwaenchana?" tanya Kris sedikit panik.

"ne"

"mianhae Chanyeol-ah. Aku tidak tahu bahwa jalan yang kita lewati tadi gudang mafia. Mianhae jeongmal mianhae." Ucap Kris penuh penyesalan.

"tidak apa-apa. Bukan salahmu."

"sepertinya kita harus pulang. Kau pucat sekali."

"tapi bukumu..."

"itu gampang. Sudah kau tenang saja."

Kris mengemudikan mobilnya menuju apartemen Chanyeol. Sampai beberapa menit kemudian mereka akhirnya sampai.

"sudah sampai. Kajja kita turun. Aku akan mengantarmu" ucap Kris mulai melepas sabuk pengaman yang melingkar di tubuhnya.

"tidak perlu. Aku sendiri saja. Sudah malam kau cepatlah pulang."

"tapi kau yakin? Atau aku telepon Baekhyun saja suruh dia turun dan membawamu?"

"oh ayolah Kris! Aku baik-baik saja. Dan juga maaf ya, karena aku kau tidak jadi membeli buku."

"aku yang seharusnya minta maaf Chanyeol-ah. Kau yakin bisa sendiri?"

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul. Lalu memukul pelan lengan Kris.

"hm.. sudah ya. Hati-hati Kris."

Chanyeol pun keluar dari mobil Kris. Setelah Chanyeol berjalan cukup jauh dari mobilnya ekspresi wajah Kris berubah. Ia tersenyum. Senyum itu lagi …

"hahaha pabbo! Aku tahu kau ketakutan bodoh! Aku akan terus membangkitkan jiwa pembunuhmu. Cih! Kau pikir pembunuh sepertimu berhak bahagia?! Tidak akan pernah Park Chanyeol! Permainan baru dimulai!" ucap Kris dengan kilat mata tajam penuh amarah. Seperti yang kita tahu bahwa ia masih membenci seorang Park Chanyeol. Ia berpura-pura menjadi teman Chanyeol ternyata hanya untuk menjebaknya pelan-pelan entah untuk maksud apa kali ini.

….

Cklek

"aku pulang" ucap Chanyeol sambil melepaskan sepatunya.

"oh Channie-ah! Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Baekhyun dari arah dapur.

"ne" jawab Chanyeol lemas. Ia berjalan menuju meja makan dan menuang segelas air putih untuknya. Meneguknya dengan rakus.

"kau sudah makan?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengaduk sup nya di kompor. Sedang memasak rupanya.

"belum chagi"

"mandi lah lalu kita makan. Aku memasak makanan kesuka… Channie?" Baekhyun memotong pembicaraannya sendiri ketika ia melihat Chanyeol dan mendapati wajahnya yang pucat pasi.

"astaga Chagi! Kau pucat sekali!" ucap Baekhyun khawatir sambil berlari kecil menuju Chanyeol yang sedang duduk di kursi meja makan.

"kau sakit ya?!" tanya Baekhyun sambil menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Chanyeol.

"tidak sayang. Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit pusing. Kau memasak makanan kesukaanku ya? waaah aku tidak sabar mencicipinya, pasti enak. Gomawo chagi. Aku mandi dulu ne?" Ucap Chanyeol masih dengan senyumannya yang dipaksakan.

Sebelum mandi, ia mengecup sekilas dahi Baekhyun bagaikan obat penenangnya. Lalu ia meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih terpaku di sana. Jelas-jelas ada yang tidak beres dengan kekasihnya itu. Suaranya lemah sekali, badannya gemetaran dan berkeringat. Padahal cuaca sangat dingin malam ini. Aneh. –pikir Baekhyun.

….

Beberapa menit kemudian Chanyeol keluar. Ia Menggunakan piyama tidurnya. Badannya terlihat segar kembali karena habis mandi. Ia juga mencuci rambutnya. Dan wajahnya tidak sepucat tadi. Ada rona merah di pipinya. Mungkin dia mandi air hangat.

"mana makananku chagi?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menggeret kursinya untuk duduk.

"sebentar." balas Baekhyun sambil berjalan membawa mangkuk nasi milik Chanyeol. Dan makanan pendamping lainnya ke meja.

"waaaaah kelihatannya enak. Kebetulan aku lapar sekali." Ujar Chanyeol ketika melihat semua makanan sudah tersusun rapi di meja makan. Namjachingu nya itu memang pandai memasak.

"makanlah yang banyak chagi. Kau pucat sekali tadi. Aku takut."

"aku baik-baik saja. Sekarang sudah tidak pucat lagi kan? Sudah ayo makan."

Mereka berdua pun menyantap makan malam mereka yang sederhana tapi lezat itu dengan nikmat. Sesekali Baekhyun melirik ke arah Chanyeol. Memastikan ia baik-baik saja.

"Channie.." panggil Baekhyun.

"ada apa?"

"besok hari sabtu …"

"hmmm, lalu?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memasukkan sepotong telur gulung ke dalam mulutnya.

"aku ingin ke bioskop Channie."

"bioskop?" Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"ne. Mau ya? jebaaaaaal" rengek Baekhyun manja.

"baiklah. Jam berapa?"

"besok aku akan menghubungimu setelah aku membeli tiketnya. Gomawo chagiya.." ujar Baekhyun sambil tersenyum girang. Memperlihatkan eye smile nya yang selalu muncul kalau ia tersenyum. Senang akhirnya bisa pergi bersama Chanyeol yang selalu sibuk dengan tugas-tugasnya itu.

"ne" jawab Chanyeol sambil tersenyum manis. Entah kenapa hatinya menjadi hangat dan bibirnya tersenyum tanpa diperintahkan ketika melihat kekasihnya itu senang dan bahagia.

Mereka pun kembali menyantap makan malam mereka. Setelah selesai makan, keduanya bergegas untuk tidur. Lelah seharian di kampus. Baekhyun mulai tertidur berbantalkan lengan Chanyeol. Sementara Chanyeol? Matanya menerawang keatas. Ia masih terbayang oleh pembunuhan yang ia lihat tadi. Bohong kalau ia bilang baik-baik saja. Benar-benar menyiksanya. Hasratnya untuk kembali membunuh tiba-tiba ….

'Ash! Tidak! Kau harus bisa mengontrol emosimu Park Chanyeol!' batin Chanyeol dalam hati.

Lalu ia melirik ke sampingnya. Didapatinya Baekhyun yang sedang tertidur pulas. Melihatnya seperti ini, hatinya menjadi hangat. Oh ayolah! Bayangkan betapa sulitnya dulu kau mendapatkannya Park Chanyeol! Ia kemudian merengkuh Baekhyun dalam pelukkannya. Menciumnya lembut agar Baekhyun tidak terbangun. Namun dugaannya salah. Ia justru membangunkan Baekhyun. Mata kecilnya terbuka dan langsung menatap mata Chanyeol yang terpejam.

Hening sejenak sampai Baekhyun menyadari sedang apa dirinya. Ia sedang dicium oleh Chanyeol dalam posisi seintim ini. Ternyata Chanyeol selalu mencuri ciumannya kalau ia sedang tidur. Baekhyun kemudian membalas ciuman Chanyeol. Lembut sekali sampai Chanyeol berhasil menegang.

"belum tidur chagi?" tanya Chanyeol sambil melepaskan ciumannya dan menatapnya lembut.

"kau membangunkanku"

"jinjja?"

"apa kau selalu seperti ini kalau aku tidur?"

"aku melakukannya setiap hari sayang. Kalau tidak aku tidak akan bisa tidur." Ujar Chanyeol sambil mengecup dahi Baekhyun.

"aku malu Channie…" ujar Baekhyun sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Chanyeol.

"kenapa harus malu? Kita bahkan sudah sering tidur telanjang bersama"

BLUSH

Baekhyun merona mendengar perkataan frontal Chanyeol. Lalu menepuk pelan dadanya. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan kembali mengeratkan pelukkannya.

"kau tahu kan aku akan terus mencintaimu?" ucap Chanyeol di tengah keheningan sambil mencium pucuk kepala Baekhyun sayang.

"aku tahu. Kau sering mengatakannya."

Chanyeol tersenyum. Lega dengan pengakuan Baekhyun.

"kau merasakannya?"

"merasakan apa?" Baekhyun melepaskan pelukkannya dan beralih menatap Chanyeol.

"adikku bangun." Jawab Chanyeol sambil menuntun tangan Baekhyun menyentuh juniornya.

Baekhyun merona. Adik Chanyeol benar-benar bangun.

"itu salahmu! Kau harusnya tertidur. Bukannya membalas ciumanku sayang"

"Channie…"

"kau harus bertanggung jawab! Titik!"

"arraseo.." ucap Baekhyun. Ia lalu mengecup Chanyeol. Karena ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus memulainya. Dan biarlah Chanyeol yang selalu menuntunnya.

Ciuman mereka awalnya lembut. Namun semakin naiknya gairah mereka, ciuman itu menjadi semakin panas. Lidah Chanyeol dengan ahlinya membelai masuk ke dalam mulut Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengerang merasakan lembutnya lidah Chanyeol menyapa seluruh isi mulutnya. Mengabsen deretan gigi putihnya, menggelitik langit-langit mulutnya, menekan lidahnya untuk membalas ciuman Chanyeol yang sama panasnya. Baekhyun menurut. Ia kemudian melakukan apa yang Chanyeol lakukan padanya. Chanyeol mengerang nikmat. Namjachingu nya ini sudah mulai mengerti bagaimana cara memuaskannya.

Dengan gerakan ahli Chanyeol melepas kancing piyama Baekhyun. Dan sekarang Baekhyun telanjang dada. Chanyeol menelusupkan tangannya dan menggoda nipple milik Baekhyun. dengan gerakan memutar dan sesekali menekannya hingga Baekhyun mengerang di sela ciuman panas mereka. Dan Chanyeol tersenyum puas. Tangannya menuntun Baekhyun untuk membuka kancing piyama miliknya. Baekhyun pun menurut. Ia mulai membuka satu persatu kancing piyama Chanyeol, terkadang jemarinya tidak sengaja menyentuh kulit Chanyeol, dan itu memberikan sengatan-sengatan kecil yang membuat dirinya semakin menegang. Dengan gerakan secepat kilat Chanyeol menindih tubuh Baekhyun. Dan membuang sembarang piyamanya. Ia sudah terlalu bergairah sekarang. Kemudian ia kembali melumat bibir Baekhyun tanpa ampun memberinya hukuman karena sudah berani membangunkan 'adikknya'.

Entah bagaimana sekarang keduanya sudah telanjang bulat. Chanyeol menindih Baekhyun mencumbunya. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Ini terlalu nikmat. Setelah Chanyeol mulai kelelahan Baekhyun langsung menggoda Chanyeol. Ia mengelus punggungnya dan meremas bongkahan pantatnya. Chanyeol membelalak kaget. Baekhyun nya semakin nakal ternyata.

"bolehkah kita bertukar posisi Park Chanyeol kekasihku yang tampan? Biarkan aku memuaskanmu malam ini." goda Baekhyun dengan tatapan matanya yang sayu dan berkabut penuh gairah. Begitu pula dengan Chanyeol.

"dengan senang hati sayang." Chanyeol tersenyum nakal. Lalu membalikkan tubuhnya. Baekhyun sedang di atasnya sekarang. Sambil tersenyum nakal kepadanya. Dan mulai mencumbunya. Persis seperti yang Chanyeol lakukan padanya. Baekhyun melumat nipple Chanyeol. Menggelitik dengan lidahnya. Tangan kanannya menekan dan memelintir nipple yang satunya lagi. Tangan kirinya meremas junior Chanyeol yang sudah mengacung tegak.

"like it baby?"

"hey! Itu kalimatku sayang!"

"jinjja?! Aku yang menguasaimu sekarang. Langsung ke inti saja oke?"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum. Kaget dengan Baekhyun nya malam ini. Ia terlihat begitu liar dan sangat menggairahkan.

"give me your hand baby!"

Chanyeol pun menurut. Baekhyun langsung mengulum satu persatu jari Chanyeol dengan gerakan sensual.

"damn! F*ck me now baby!" geram Chanyeol tidak tahan.

Ia pun segera memasukkan satu persatu jarinya ke dalam manhole milik Baekhyun. Oh dan jangan lupakan posisi mereka. Uke on top!

Setelah ketiga jari Chanyeol masuk, Baekhyun segera menggerakan pinggulnya. Mencari-cari junior milik Chanyeol. Dan …

JLEB..

Satu kali hentakan dan keseluruhan junior Chanyeol terbungkus erat di manhole Baekhyun. Ia hampir tumbang karena rasa sakit yang luar biasa itu. Meskipun sudah sering dimasuki oleh Chanyeol tapi entah kenapa rasanya selalu rapat seperti mereka melakukannya saat pertama kali. Chanyeol langsung menangkap tubuh Baekhyun yang mulai tumbang. Baekhyun mengeryitkan dahinya menahan rasa sakit. Dan mencengkeram erat pundak Chanyeol.

"biar aku yang di atas. Kau pasti kesakitan." Ujar Chanyeol melihat kernyitan di dahi Baekhyun semakin dalam.

"biarkan aku memuaskanmu malam ini baby"

Chanyeol hanya menghela nafasnya. Heran. Benar-benar heran.

Dan mereka pun melanjutkan 'kegiatan' mereka di atas ranjang sampai berkali-kali. Baekhyun terus menumpahkan cairan miliknya di perut Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol menumpahkannya di dalam diri Baekhyun. Dengan posisinya yang seperti ini Baekhyun akan lebih mudah mencapai orgasmenya bersama Chanyeol.

...

BRUK

Baekhyun tidak kuat lagi. Ini sudah ronde ke-5 dan ia benar-benar menyerah. Lelah sekali. Ia jatuh di samping Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol membimbingnya untuk tidur di sampingya sambil perlahan melepaskan juniornya dari dalam hole Baekhyun.

"pasti lelah ya sayang? Kan aku sudah bilang." Ujar Chanyeol sambil mengelus rambut Baekhyun.

"an-aniya. Aku senang."

"kau ini keras kepala sekali." Ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

"sekarang aku tahu betapa melelahkannya kau selama ini Channie"

"aku tidak pernah lelah asal kau yang menjadi 'bawah' ku sayang."

Baekhyun tersenyum. Keduanya tersenyum. Lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

"saranghae Park Chanyeol."

"nado saranghae Byun Baekhyun."

'terimakasih chagi, kau sudah menghilangkan bayangan tentang pembunuhan itu. menghilangkan hasrat membunuhku yang tiba-tiba akan muncul tadi.' Batin Chanyeol sambil mengecup dahi Baekhyun sebelum mereka bersama-sama terbang ke alam mimpi. Memeluknya possessive seakan-akan takut kehilangannya. Tubuh telanjang keduanya membuat mereka semakin nyaman dalam tidurnya. Menghangatkan satu sama lain di tengah dinginnya angin malam ini.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Keesokan harinya…

Siang itu Chanyeol sedang berada di kelasnya. Membaca buku dan duduk di kursinya. Memakai kacamatanya yang sekarang hanya dipakai kalau sedang belajar. Tampak serius sekali. Sesekali ia mengeryitkan dahinya memahami isi buku itu. Saat ia sedang asyik membaca buku, tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar panjang. Ada telepon masuk rupanya.

Rrrrrttt…

Rrrrrttt…

Rrrrrttt…

Di ambilnya ponsel yang berada di dalam saku celananya. Menatapnya sekilas lalu tersenyum. Rupanya Baekhyun yang menelepon.

"yeoboseyo?"

"_oh.. Channie! kau sedang sibuk?_"

"aniya. Waeyo? Sudah beli tiketnya?"

"_Ne! aku sudah beli. Kita nonton film romance ya?_"

"ne... Jam berapa chagi?"

"_Jam lima sore. Bagaimana?_"

"baiklah. Nanti sore aku jemput ne?"

"_ne! gomawo chagiya. Saranghae_"

"nado saranghae"

Pik

Baekhyun pun memutuskan sambungan teleponnya lebih dulu. Chanyeol kembali membaca bukunya sambil tersenyum. Mengingat Baekhyun nya yang manis itu pasti sedang senang di sana. Dan tanpa ia ketahui bahwa Kris sedang mencuri dengar pembicaraan Chanyeol di telepon tadi. Ia mengeryitkan dahinya.

"mau apa dia? Tiket? Tiket apa?" gumam Kris di sudut pintu. Karena kebetulan meja Chanyeol dekat dengan pintu keluar kelas mereka. Jadi ia bisa mendengar jelas percakapan Chanyeol tadi.

"chagi? Apa mungkin dia sedang berbicara dengan Baekhyun? Ah iya! Pasti! Aku harus mencarinya. Sekarang!"

Kris pun melangkah menjauh dari kelasnya. Menuju kelas Baekhyun. Ia ingin tahu apa yang mereka rencanakan sore ini. Karena Kris dengar Chanyeol akan menjemput Baekhyun nanti sore. Ini kesempatan bagus bagi Kris untuk menjebak Chanyeol lagi.

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh dan lama, ia akhirnya menemukan Baekhyun yang sedang duduk di kantin sambil memegang dua lembar tiket di tangannya. Dan juga wajahnya yang berseri-seri.

"tiket apa itu? mungkinkah?" gumam Kris di kejauhan sambil menatap Baekhyun dan tiketnya. Karena tidak mau penasaran, ia menghampiri Baekhyun. Berpura-pura memesan makanan dan berencana akan duduk dengannya.

….

"oh! Baekhyun-ah!" sapa Kris saat berjalan melewati Baekhyun. Tangannya membawa nampan sedang berisi makan siangnya. Sudah memesan makanan rupanya. Dan seperti yang ia rencanakan tadi, ia berpura-pura lewat di depan Baekhyun lalu menyapanya. Ia tahu bahwa Baekhyun pasti akan menawarinya duduk dan dengan begitu ia bisa tahu tiket apa yang sedang dipegangnya.

"Oh Kris?! Makan siang ya?" -Baekhyun.

"ne. Aku lapar. Kau sendirian?"

"hmm… Aku tidak ada teman makan siang, Tao absen hari ini. Kau duduk di sini saja. Kita makan bersama." Ajak Baekhyun.

Dan benar saja dugaan Kris. Tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung duduk di depan Baekhyun. matanya terfokus pada dua tiket di tangannya.

"Chanyeol dimana? Tidak bersamamu?"

"aniya, dia sibuk. Dan selalu sibuk" terang Kris sambil tersenyum dan mulai menyantap makan siangnya.

"oh. Dia selalu sibuk sampai lupa makan begitu."

"tiket apa itu?" tanya Kris. Tidak tahan dengan rasa penasarannya.

"oh ini? ini tiket nonton film" jawab Baekhyun girang sambil menunjukkan tiketnya.

"film?"

"ne! Karena ini akhir pekan jadi sore ini aku dan Chanyeol akan pergi ke bioskop."

"oh begitu. Sepertinya menyenangkan."

"pasti. Kau sendiri? Berencana akan pergi kemana?"

"tidak ada. Aku ingin tidur saja hahaha"

"kau ini" ucap Baekhyun tersenyum lembut. Dan kembali melanjutkan makanannya.

'pergi ke bioskop? Tiket itu.. film romance biasa. Lebih bagus lagi kalau tiket itu aku tukar dengan film thriller. Ah ya! itu pasti dapat memicu Chanyeol! Pasti!' batin Kris dalam hati. Ia sudah mempunyai rencana rupanya.

….

Setelah selesai makan Kris memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelasnya. Sebelum itu dia mengantar Baekhyun ke kelas.

Setelah jauh dari kelas Baekhyun, ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetik sesuatu. Entah mengetik apa, namun senyum jahat terpatri jelas di wajah tampannya.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama, ia sampai di kelasnya dan langsung menemui Chanyeol. Duduk di sebelahnya.

"sibuk sekali?" tanyanya.

"tidak juga. Habis darimana?"

"makan siang. Kau sendiri tidak makan siang?"

"aku tidak lapar" jawab Chanyeol sambil kembali membaca bukunya.

"oh.."

Tiba-tiba Lee songsaeng masuk. Memulai kelas mereka.

Skip time~

Setelah pelajaran selesai…

"Park Chanyeol-ssi?" panggil Lee seongsaengnim.

"ne"

"kemari sebentar"

"ada apa seongsaengnim?"

"ini ada beberapa tugas tambahan untukmu. Karena semester depan kau akan kujadikan assistenku kau harus belajar mengerjakan tugas-tugas ini. Kau sanggup tidak? saya juga tidak memaksamu untuk menjadi assistenku. Tapi melihat kejeniusanmu rasanya sayang kalau di sia-siakan begitu saja."

"saya sanggup seongsaengnim."

"bagus kalau begitu. Kumpulkan segera mungkin."

"ne. Gamsahamnida"

Lee seongsaengnim pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Meninggalkan kelas Chanyeol.

BRUK

Chanyeol setengah membanting setumpuk buku yang ia bawa ke mejanya. Kris menatap Chanyeol heran.

"tugas lagi?" tanyanya.

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"sepertinya sore ini aku lembur lagi. Ah ya Tuhan!"

"kenapa mau diterima? Setiap minggu kau selalu mendapat tugas tambahan. Apa tidak lelah?"

"tentu saja melelahkan. Tapi aku juga ingin menjadi assisten Lee seongsaengnim."

"ckckck dasar keras kepala. Terserah kau saja lah. Semangat Park Chanyeol!"

'lembur katanya?! Bagus! Bagus sekali! Betapa beruntungnya kau YiFan!' batin Kris. Benaknya tersenyum jahat. Sepertinya rencana menjebak Chanyeol akan lebih mudah.

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul seakan tidak tahu rencana jahat yang dipikirkan teman sebangkunya itu. Kemudian diambilnya ponsel miliknya lalu mengetik sesuatu disana. Terpancar sedikit rasa khawatir di wajahnya.

**To** : Baekkie

**Subject** : -

**Message** : chagi, sepertinya sore ini aku tidak bisa -tiba seongsaengnim memberiku tugas lagi. Kau pergi ke bioskop nya sendirian saja ne? cari tempat duduk dulu, nanti aku pasti menyusul. Mianhae chagi.. jeongmal mianhae.

**Send** ~

Selang beberapa detik, ponsel miliknya berdering. Ada pesan masuk rupanya.

**From** : Baekkie

**Subject** : -

**Message** : oh begitu? Yasudah kalau tidak bisa. Temui aku dulu, tiketnya kan ada padaku. Kau bisa kan? Aku tunggu di taman ne?

Chanyeol tersenyum. Baekhyun nya tidak marah ternyata.

**To **: Baekkie

**Subject** : -

**Message** : ne. Aku pasti datang. Gomawo chagi ya.

**Send~**

******-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sore itu seperti janjinya, Chanyeol datang menemui Baekhyun. Mendapatinya sedang duduk memeluk dirinya sendiri karena sore ini angin bertiup cukup kencang. Melindungi dirinya sendiri dari terpaan angin yang dingin.

"chagi-ya!"

Baekhyun pun menoleh ke sumber suara. Chanyeol sedang berjalan menghampirinya.

"mianhae" ucap Chanyeol ketika sudah sampai di depan Baekhyun.

"ne. Tidak apa-apa. Ini tiketnya. Kau pasti datang kan?"

"pasti chagi. Aku tidak tahu kalau seongsaengnim akan memberiku tugas lagi. Aku Cuma sebentar, nanti aku menyusulmu ne? Mianhae jeongmal mianhae." Ucap Chanyeol penuh penyesalan. Menatap Baekhyun dalam. Berharap ia bisa menemukan kebenaran didalamnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum manis.

"aku kan sudah bilang tidak apa-apa. Sudah sana kau masuk. Cepat selesaikan tugasnya lalu kita bisa menonton."

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya. Lega sekali. Kemudian menunduk dan ..

Cup

Ia mengecup bibir Baekhyun sekilas. Dan Baekhyun membelalakan matanya kaget. Ini di area kampus! Dan Chanyeol berani-beraninya menciumnya! Bagaimana kalau…

"sudah sepi. Tidak akan ada yang tahu aku menciummu chagi." Ujar Chanyeol seakan-akan bisa membaca pikiran Baekhyun.

Blush~

Baekhyun merona malu. Lalu memukul pelan lengan Chanyeol.

"tapi kan tetap saja. Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat kita? Kau ini berani sekali!"

"hehehe. Habis aku tidak tahan. Udaranya dingin, kenapa kau memakai baju biasa seperti itu? mana mantelmu?"

"aku lupa membawanya. Sudahlah tidak terlalu dingin."

"tidak terlalu dingin katamu? Kau menggigil."

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol melepaskan jaket hitamnya yang cukup tebal itu. Memakaikannya pada Baekhyun yang gemetaran karena menahan dingin.

"Channie…"

"sudah pakai saja. Nanti malam pasti akan lebih dingin."

"lalu kau bagaimana?"

"aku lebih kuat darimu."

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibinya lucu. Tidak suka dengan perkataan Chanyeol rupanya.

"aku juga kuat! Sudah ya, aku pergi dulu."

"ne, hati-hati chagiya" ucap Chanyeol sambil terkekeh melihat kelakuan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun melambaikan tangannya. Lalu ia bergegas pergi menuju taxi yang sudah dipesankan Chanyeol. Chanyeol sengaja memesankan taxi untuknya karena ia tidak mau Baekhyun harus menunggu bus datang di sore yang dingin ini. Perhatian sekali.

….

Di perpustakaan

Terlihat Chanyeol sedang memilih buku-buku yang akan dipinjamnya. Saking seriusnya memilih buku, ia meninggalkan tas ranselnya begitu saja di kursi. Tas ransel? Ya, tiket filmnya ia letakkan di tas. Dan yang tidak Chanyeol tahu adalah Kris mengintainya sedari tadi. Bukan tanpa alasan, ia sudah memegang tiket film thriller yang entah sejak kapan ada di tangannya itu. Dan akan ia tukar dengan tiket miliknya.

Sambil mengendap-endap dengan ahlinya ia berjalan menuju tas Chanyeol. Kebetulan Chanyeol sedang berjalan cukup jauh dari bangku tempat ia meletakkan tas ranselnya, dan itu memudahkan Kris menukar tiket miliknya.

'kalau tidak salah di tempat yang ini' benak Kris. Ia pun membuka resleting pertama tas Chanyeol dan.. gotcha! Itu dia tiketnya. Ia langsung menukarkannya. Kebetulan perpustakaan lumayan sepi, tidak seramai biasanya. Mungkin karena ini hari sabtu dan mereka memilih untuk pulang daripada harus berdiam diri membaca buku di perpustakaan. Dan itu memudahkan Kris melancarkan aksinya.

'rasakan Park Chanyeol!' batin Kris. Ia pun melenggang pergi, menjauh dari Chanyeol dan akan terus mengintainya.

….

"sepertinya cukup!" gumam Chanyeol sambil menatap setumpuk buku yang ia pegang.

Sebelum pergi, ia melirik jam tangannya.

"oh ya Tuhan! Sudah jam setengah tujuh! Pasti terlambat!"

Chanyeol pun bergegas keluar perpustakaan menuju mobilnya yang terpakir sendirian di belakang halaman kampusnya. Ia pun melaju dengan kecepatan sedang menuju bioskop. Tanpa melirik sedikitpun pada tas ranselnya. Tidak tahu bahwa tiketnya sudah ditukar!

Setelah menempuh jalan cukup lama karena macet, ia pun sampai di bioskop. Mencari-cari Baekhyun.

"dimana ya dia? Pasti sudah di dalam. Tapi yang mana? Oh iya tiket!"

Chanyeol pun mengeluarkan tiketnya. Mengeryitkan dahinya.

"SAW?! Film apa ini? kenapa … ah yasudahlah! Mungkin hanya covernya saja. Baekhyun pasti sudah di dalam!" gumam Chanyeol. Ia pun melangkah menuju cinema yang sudah tertera di tiket yang ia pegang.

….

"Channie dimana ya? kenapa lama sekali?" gumam Baekhyun mulai gusar di tempat duduknya. Ia melihat sekeliling berharap menenemukan Chanyeol tapi nihil. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Chanyeol akan datang. Sesekali ia melirik jam tangannya.

"lima menit lagi filmnya dimulai! Kemana sih? apa masih di kampus?" Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Pikiran negatifnya terus berkecamuk.

Dan lima menit itu pun berlalu. Film sudah diputar dan Chanyeol belum juga datang. Baekhyun mendengus kesal. Sepenting itu kah tugasnya? -pikir Baekhyun.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Terlihat Chanyeol sedang mencari-cari seseorang. Melihat sekelilingnya berharap bisa menemukan Baekhyun. Namun …

"hey! Bisakah kau duduk?! Kau menghalangi layar! Kami tidak bisa melihat!" teriak salah satu pengunjung yang duduk dibelakang Chanyeol. Sementara yang lain hanya menyauti perkataan namja yang meneriaki Chanyeol tadi. Dan Chanyeol pun menyerah. Menganggukan kepalanya sopan dan minta maaf. Lalu ia memutuskan untuk duduk. Baekhyunnya pasti mengerti –pikir Chanyeol.

Dan tidak lama kemudian film itu pun dimulai ..

Sampai beberapa menit berlalu, Chanyeol membelakan matanya. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang!

'film apa ini?! Kenapa bisa?! Ya Tuhan!'

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

**Balasan Review:**

**26 january 2012** : Gamsahamnida ^^

**Park Bee** : kalo di bathub? Hehehe namu gak kepikiran reader-nim, iya. Itu emang nc-an di lante hehehe. Iya nih. Ini epep emang ooc banget ._.v gamsahamnida ^^ ini udah dilanjut harus deg-degan dong! Hehehe. Dashi hanbeon gamsahamnida ^^

**Nurfadillah** : iya nih reader-nim maaf ya *bow* buat Kristao ditunggu aja deh, mungkin suatu saat namu punya mood buat bikn nc nya mereka *plaaaak* hehehe Gamsahamnida ^^

**12Wolf**: kenapa hayo? ._. hehehe gamsahamnida buat commentnya ^^

**Izca RizcassieYJ**: konfliknya pelan-pelan muncul kok~ *dziiigh* ini udah dilanjut. Gamsahamnida ^^

**Vicky98Amalia** : ini udah dilanjut ko~ gamsahamnida ^^

**ajib4ff** : iya reader-nim. Abis ada yang minta dibikinin jadi namu bikini deh ._.v iya dong. Masa chan terus nanti bosen *plak!* ne. Gamsahamnida ^^

**Novey** : apa hayo? :p ditunggu aja kelanjutannya ya jangan langsung dibunuh channya, nanti langsung tamat dong~ hehehe Gamsahamnida^^

**Aiiu d'freaky**: iya, baek mesum hiiii *plaaaaak! Lu kali thor yang mesum!* kekekeke. Chanbaek nc-an depan Kris? O.O gak bisa bayangin! Pasti seru! *dzigh!* ini udah dilanjut gamsahamnida^^

**Mei** : iya nih emang Kris nyebelin! *plaaaaak* iya diusahakan happuy ending reader-nim kayaknya bisa kalo ada kristao couple asalkan yang ngeriview juga banyak *maunyaaaaa* hehehe. Gamsahmanida ^^

**Totomato** : ini udah dilanjut reader-nim :D gamsahmanida ^^

**WulannS** : hahaha. Namu juga girang segirang-girangnya reader-nim mau review ^^ nemang hot ya? wkwkwkwk makasih :3 ini udah dilanjut~ ne. Gamsahamnida ^^

**Love virus** : ini udah dilanjut reader-nim ^^ TaoRis nya kalo banyak yang review :3 *plaaak!?* ne! gamsahamnida ^^

**Kim Chan Min** : iya~ hallo… iya nih Chanyeol emang edan ._. *lu kali thor yang edan!* ne~ namu semangat kalo reader juga semangat kasih reviewnya~ ne~ gamsahamnida ^^

**Dm **: cieeee dm ._. apaan review nya terakhir -_-v wkwkwk aku mau bikin enceh tiap hari tenang! *plaaaaak!* kaisoo nya kapan-kapan ._.v wkwkwk gomawo buat review nya DM :3 kekekekeke ambigu ambigu~

.

.

.

.

Hai~

Huaaaaa reader namu galau banget One Great Step beneran jadi di Indonesia huaaaaa TT namu kan jadi gak bisa ketemu namu (?) woohyun maksudnya TT serius galau maksimaaaaal TT *loh kok jadi curhat?!* oke abaikan~

Maaf ya readers nim namu baru sempet ngepost, soalnya liat reviewnya yang sedikit banget dan gak memenuhi target (?) -_- namu jadi males ngepost padahal chapter 3 udah jadi lama banget, hehehe. Tapi walaupun sedikit review nya bikin namu terharu dan akhirnya dipost juga deh ini chapter, hehehe sekali lagi maaf ya readers-nim *deep bow*

Dan juga buat readers yang masih sabar dan setia nungguin kelanjutannya terimakasih banget ya :) yang udah mau review tentunya! Big thanks bangeeeet muw muw :* sini namu peluk satu-satu *hiiiiiiih apaan sih lu thor!*. Kritik dan saran sangat dibuka loh ya~ kritik gakpapa sungguh, asalkan ada sarannya juga ._.v Pokoknya maaf kalau ada ketidaknyamanan atau keabsurd-absurdan (?) yang lain ya, semoga chapter 3 bisa menghibur readers-nim sebagaimana mestinya :) *deep bow*

_**Keep review and leave your comments…**_


End file.
